Pimenta e Chocolate
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Jensen Ackles é seqüestrado, e um de seus carcereiros, tem uma mania particular e gastronômica, e descobre que o ingrediente perfeito para as suas receitas é o seu prisioneiro. . Padackles? Leia e descubra!Lemon com certeza! U.A
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Pimenta e chocolate**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Beta:** Word

**Resumo:** Jensen Ackles, filho do multimilionário Roger Ackles, foi seqüestrado, e um de seus carcereiros, tem uma mania particular e gastronômica, e descobre que o ingrediente perfeito para as suas receitas é o seu prisioneiro. E entre misturas e sabores, nasce uma apimentada paixão. Padackles? Leia e descubra!

Nota inicial: Ofereço está fic a Deany RS, um agradecimento carinhoso e hot, pela fic Entre Jabulanis e Vulvuzelas (amei, esta nos favoritos, senão leram, vão ler! Vale à pena.), que ela fez para mim. (viu? Ivys J2 (brincadeirinha, estou pensando numa para você))

**Primeiro dia**

Em um posto de gasolina, na estrada do Deserto de Mojave, de saída de Los Angeles a caminho de Las Vegas.

- O chefe acabou de ligar, ele mesmo quer acabar com a vida do garoto. – Suspirando. – Espero que Murray ainda não tenha feito nada, do jeito que é apressadinho, não ficarei surpreso se ele já não tiver enterrado o cara. – O homem de uma risada. – Mas se isso aconteceu, quem vai para o buraco é ele. Quando o chefe quer uma coisa tem de ser do jeito dele, senão ele vira uma fera.

- Então o playboy tem mais alguns dias de vida, até o chefe voltar de viagem? – Perguntou o outro.

- Não sei se é sorte ou azar. Detalhe vai ser tua prova de fogo!

- Prova de fogo?

- Sim, teste de confiança! Vai ficar encarregado de fazer ficarem um pouco desconfortável seus últimos dias, sem matá-lo, carta branca. Dependendo de sua atuação poderá tratar pessoalmente com o chefe.

- Carta branca, interessante. – O telefone tocou. – Entendo! – Respondeu para o homem do outro lado da linha. – Claro inspetor, mas estamos um pouco longe, resolvendo aquele caso... Suspender! Ok! Estamos a caminho!

- O que foi?

- Quer uns dias de folga? Jeffrey!

- O que eu tenho de fazer?

- Investigar o sumiço de Jensen Ackles, filho do milionário Roger Ackles.

Ambos caíram na risada.

**Noite anterior**

- Boa noite, Sr Ackles! – Cumprimentou o porteiro da boate.

- Boa noite, Armand! – Jensen tinha ido a essa boate para se despedir dos amigos, em 15 dias ele ia assumir a presidência das empresas na Europa, com sede na Suíça, antigamente era em Londres, mudou porque ele adorava chocolate, essa era a brincadeira que ele fazia, mas isso não tinha muito importância para a família e empresa, pois ele era muito competente e responsável e se pelos estudos que tinha feito a sede ficaria melhor em Zurique, sabia que estava fazendo.

O manobrista entregou a chave do seu carro, um Audi Q7 verde oliva, seu espírito aventureiro escolhia o seu carro. Jensen já estava afastado da boate, quando um homem encapuzado que estava escondido na parte traseira apontou uma arma para a sua cabeça e deu a direção que deveria ir.

Seguiram para uma estrada pouco freqüentada, onde se encontraram com um furgão e mais dois homens, também de capuz, algemaram suas mãos, vendaram seus olhos e lhe aplicara uma injeção fazendo-o dormir.

Numa casa do deserto de Mojave.

- Hey Jeffrey, hey...

- Sem nomes! - Disse o Jeffrey, interrompendo Murray. - Você é Ghost, e Tiger. - Apontando para o parceiro. – Eu sou Hunter. Ok?

- Ok! – Concordo aquele que agora se chamava Ghost.

- Por que ele esta amordaçado? – Perguntou Tiger, olhando para o homem jovem acorrentado em cima de um colchão, que estava colocado em um compartimento da casa, tipo um quarto com um pequeno banheiro. As correntes estavam presas no chão, o jovem estava de braços e pernas abertas, com os olhos vendados e uma fita tampando sua boca.

- Por que ele estava gritando muito e estava me dando dor de cabeça.

- Não avisou para ele que não adianta gritar! – Perguntou Tiger.

- Avisei, mas ele não acreditou. – Respondeu Ghost, rindo.

- Já têm em mente as brincadeiras para passar o tempo do garotão?

- Estou pensando. – Tiger estava desconfortável, com essa posição, mas não podia mostrar isso ao parceiro. Ele se aproximou do rapaz amarrado e sentou no colchão.

- Você esta me ouvindo? – Perguntou para o prisioneiro, que reclamou, demonstrando que estava ouvindo e nem um pouco satisfeito com a situação.

- Vou tirar a fita de sua boca, mas se gritar, a colocarei de volta e não tiro nem para você beber água. Ok? – O rapaz balançou a cabeça concordando.

Tiger puxou a fita sem nenhuma delicadeza e retirou o lenço que Ghost também tinha enfiado em sua boca para fazê-lo calar. Percebeu que o prisioneiro deveria esta com sede, pois ele estava engolindo seco e tentando molhar os lábios com a língua, sem êxito, aquele gesto mexeu com ele, se levantou e pegou uma garrafa de água e começou a dar devagar para Jensen.

-Hei, não é para facilitar a vida dele! – Exclamou Ghost, o mais nervosinho do grupo.

- Eu sei, mas também, não é para matá-lo!

Tiger ficou observando Jensen beber água, seus lábios iam se hidratando, e o seqüestrador pensou que nunca tinha visto boca tão perfeita, sensual, feita para dar e receber beijos. Ele ficou de pé e foi olhar com mais atenção seu prisioneiro.

O jeans escuro justo nas pernas marcava as coxas que tinham a medida certa, pernas charmosamente arqueadas, a camisa social de seda na cor verde e botões entre abertos prometiam braços musculosos e tórax perfeitos.

Apesar de venda, o rosto com certeza acompanhava a perfeição do corpo, queixo firme, boca sem descrição, e nesta situação, trêmula e entreaberta, qualquer um ia para o inferno apenas de olhar, davam para perceber algumas sardas onde a venda não escondia e no alto da cabeça cabelos curtos e loiros. Tiger começou a sentir certo desconforto dentro das calças.

- Para com isso. – Gritou Tiger saindo do transe em que se encontrava observando Jensen, quando Ghost se aproximou e deu um chute no prisioneiro, fazendo-o gritar e tentar se proteger, mas em vão, devido às correntes. – Não ouse tocar nele de novo. – Disse isso o segurando pela camisa para depois solta-lo de maneira violenta fazendo Ghost de desequilibrar. - Para o que pretendo fazer não me agrada em nada vê-lo cheio de hematomas, e como já disse temos que mantê-lo vivo.

- Mas o que você pretende fazer? – Perguntou Hunter que estava calado apenas observando. – Secá-lo aos poucos com os seus olhos de peixe morto.

Tiger não disse nada apenas lambeu a boca da garrafa que Jensen tinha bebido água.

- Não acredito! Você é gay?

- Eu sou, mas ele não é. – E apontou para Jensen, quem estava tentando entender à conversa. Para descobrir o que realmente queriam. - Não tenho carta branca? Então, isso não mata com certeza ele não vai gostar e eu vou amar. - Riu. – E Ghost longe dele, senão você vai virar um fantasma de verdade.

- Não esta exagerando? – perguntou Hunter.

- A bichinha é ciumenta! – provocou Ghost.

- Extremamente, apesar de que quem esta com ciúme aqui não sou eu! Tenho apenas uma curiosidade você queria esta no meu lugar ou no dele?

- Sonhaste! - Respondeu Chad, com ironia.

- E ai garotão! Quer ir ao banheiro? – Perguntou Tiger para Jensen que confirmou apenas balançando a cabeça.

Tiger soltou uma das mãos, ordenou aos outros que soltassem as pernas e colocando uma algema e soltou à outra mão, quando estava sentado com as pernas soltas e as mãos amarradas para trás, o seqüestrador o levantou e o levou para o banheiro.

No banheiro se posicionou atrás de Jensen, abrindo a sua calça, o loiro reagiu, mas o seqüestrador segurando-o firme, mandando-o ficar quieto, e continuou a operação, colocando a mão livre na boxer e tirou o membro de Jensen para fora.

Hunter olhava cena com um sorriso de incredulidade e os olhos de Ghost estavam escuros de prazer, confirmando a teoria de Tiger. Mas ninguém podia culpar Chad, pois a beleza loira de Jensen se completava com a beleza morena de Tiger, juntos pareciam duas peças de quebra cabeça que se encaixavam perfeitamente.

- Eu não vou conseguir. – Falou Jensen baixinho.

- Repita. - Pediu Tiger, que tinha ouvido muito bem, mas ele queria ouvir de novo a voz rouca de Jensen.

- Eu não vou conseguir desse jeito. – Repetiu um pouco mais alto e firme.

Tiger fechou os olhos e aspirou o cheiro de Jensen, pensando o quanto aquele ser era perfeito, corpo, rosto, voz, cheiro e estava ao seu dispor. A mão que segurava a cintura do loiro para ele não fugir começou a fazer leve caricias em sua barriga confirmando por cima do tecido a firmeza desta.

- Tenho planos para você, mas não agora, porém se você demorar muito acho que serei obrigado a apressar as coisas. – Disse Tiger no ouvido de Jensen, o apertando-o com mais força contra si fazendo-o sentir seu membro endurecido, e ao mesmo tempo deu uma leve mordida em sua nuca o provando. – Você é delicioso. – O desejo na voz de seu seqüestrador fez Jensen estremecer.

- Ainda estamos aqui! – Falou Hunter percebendo a viagem do parceiro.

Jensen com esforço fez o que tinha de fazer, e Tiger o vestiu e o prendeu novamente na cama e não resistindo massageou-o por cima da calça o membro do loiro lhe dando um beijo que em troca pegou uma mordida de Jensen, mas revidou dando outra mordida nos lábios do prisioneiro fazendo-o sagrar.

- Um aviso, faça qualquer coisa, mas nunca tire essa venda é sua garantia de vida. Ok? – Disse Tiger, Jensen apenas confirmou com a cabeça ainda sentindo a dor da mordida.

Todos saíram do quarto, Tiger fechou a porta, avisando que não queria ninguém lá dentro, não gostava de Chad, e por ele o loiro não estava naquele trabalho.

- Temos que ir, mas a noite estarei aqui. – Falou Tiger para Ghost que iria ficar de guarda durante o dia. – Não toque nele.

Quando Jensen se viu sozinho começou a refletir sobre o que tinha acontecido ainda podia sentir o gosto do seu sangue devido à mordida de Tiger, ele não queria acreditar nas suas conclusões, mas os fatos estavam ali, o seu seqüestrador queria fazer dele um objeto sexual, e ele não poderia ser morto por nenhum ali, qual seria a finalidade de tudo aquilo? E por quê?

**Casa do milionário Roger Ackles.**

Jim Beaver, inspetor chefe do FBI, na Califórnia, estava reunido com o Sr. Ackles quando seus principais agentes chegaram.

Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins, Tom Wellington e Jeffrey Morgan.

- Esses são os agentes que ficaram encarregados do caso, mais umas equipes de detetives farão de tudo para encontrar seu filho. – Explicou Jim para Ackles.

- O que o senhor acha que eles querem? – Perguntou Roger.

- Com sinceridade se fosse um caso de seqüestro por dinheiro, já teriam feito contato. – Falou Jim.

- Então ele pode está morto! – Exclamou Roger, se sentando pesadamente na cadeira com a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Não podemos perder a esperança, ainda está cedo para o desespero e além do mais, sua família é muito influente para matarem ele assim tão rápido. – Replicou Jim. -Vamos montar um esquema eletrônico, caso aja contato telefônico estaremos esperando. Esses agentes aqui ficaram na rua, investigando qualquer pista.

- O que eu posso fazer? – Perguntou Roger.

- Nós vamos trabalhar com a hipótese de vingança, e é nesse ponto que o senhor, sua família e funcionários ajudarão. Ok? Toda e qualquer informação é necessária.

- Comecem por Frederic Lehen. – Disse o milionário.

- Não se preocupe ele esta em nossa lista, mas temos que também procurar outras pessoas.

- Olhem. – Falou Jim entregando uma foto de Jensen e uma pasta com as primeiras informações a serem investigadas para cada um de seus agentes. - Fiquem em contato com a base direto, enquanto isso não for resolvido não terão folga. As instruções estão na pasta. Podem ir.

Além dessa pasta cada um dos agentes recebeu um dossiê onde constava um resumo da relação entre Jensen Ackles e Frederic Lehen.

**Resumo do dossiê**

Há dois anos, a noiva de Jensen, Danneel Harris foi assassinada e o principal suspeito era Frederic Lehen.

Danneel era uma ativista do Green Peace e recebeu uma denuncia anônima de vários containers de lixo hospitalar sendo enviado para o Havia, de maneira clandestina e junto com companheiros de luta, foram para o porto impedir o embarque dos containers no navio, se amarrado neles.

Enquanto os ativistas atrasavam o embarque, Jensen usando toda sua influência conseguiu uma liminar para abrirem um dos containers suspeitos, e assim foi feito, com a constatação que a denuncia era verdadeira, Lehen perdeu muito dinheiro, essa empresa fechou, causando desempregos, ao saber desse fato as empresas Ackles absorveu alguns empregados, mas não todos, uns por falta de qualificação e outros por serem suspeitos de fazerem serviços não muito honestos.

As vésperas do casamento, Danneel apareceu morta em seu apartamento, estrangulada com uma mangueira de soro, mas esse fato em vez de condenar Lehen, o absorveu, transformando-o em vitima, afinal, se ele fosse o responsável não iria usar algo que pudesse incriminá-lo.

A polícia conseguiu prender um homem, era um de seus empregados, que perdeu o emprego no fechamento da empresa. Ele sempre alegou inocência até o dia em que foi morto na prisão. E apesar de tantas evidências nunca conseguiram provar nada contra Lehen.

Frederic Lehen também tinha algo pessoal contra Jensen, seu único filho Paul Lehen, se apaixonou por ele, com a recusa, Paul, que era médico ingressou na organização médicos sem fronteiras, buscando a admiração de Jensen, indo para a Colômbia, morrendo em um ataque das Farc. Lehen culpou Jensen pela morte do filho.

**Fim do resumo.**

Esse resumo apontava mais uma vez para Lehen, porém o principal suspeito estava na Europa por motivo de saúde, sua mãe tinha sofrido um acidente.

Na escada de acesso a casa de Roger. Jared, Tom e Misha esperavam Jeffrey que tinha ido ao banheiro.

- Cara! Esse homem é muito lindo! – Exclamou Misha olhando a foto de Jensen. – É até sacrilégio fazerem mal para ele.

- Essa boca! É uma loucura. – Disse Tom, olhando encantado com a fotografia.

- Queria ver esses olhos pessoalmente, e se o Beaver nos vir falando assim, é suspensão. - Afinal estamos aqui para investigar o paradeiro dele, não ficar admirando-o e desejando-o, onde estão os nossos profissionalismos? – Falou Jared.

- Meu irmão sempre causa esse tipo de reação nas pessoas, se encantam com a sua beleza e depois se apaixonam pela sua pessoa. – Falou Mackenzie, que logo em seguida começou a chorar.

- Não se preocupe apesar dessa falta de profissionalismo, somos bons no que fazemos e o encontraremos. Tenho certeza que ele esta vivo. – Falou o parceiro de Jeffrey.

- Vamos lá. – Disse Jeffrey para os três que se despediram da irmã de Jensen.

**No esconderijo.**

- Ainda bem que estamos trabalhando na rua. - Disse Hunter.

- Mas não podemos esquecer que temos relatório para entregar. – Replicou Tiger. – Eu vou ficar a noite aqui.

- Falei com o chefe ele gostou da tua idéia, disse que é melhor que uma surra por dia, afinal ele não sabe por quanto tempo terá que ficar longe.

- O que você trouxe ai! – Perguntou Hunter olhando para uma sacola com compras.

- Você sabe!

- Não acredito! Isso não é um encontro romântico para você cozinhar para ele.

- Eu não vou cozinhar para ele, vou cozinhar para mim, você sabe que eu gosto de fazer isso, afinal a noite vai ser longa, e ele vai comer comigo, claro, e no mais isso não vai mudar em nada o efeito da coisa.

- Como não muda nada! É para ele ser humilhado! No mínimo. – Disse Chad se intrometendo na conversa.

- Você quer humilhação pior que ser possuído por um desconhecido que não pode nem ver o rosto.

- É tem razão! Como aqui não precisa de tanta segurança, vou sair tenho alguns negócios extras para resolver. – Falou Ghost.

- Que negócio! O chefe não gosta disso! – Disse Tiger, mas no fundo feliz por que o loiro não estaria ali.

- Fica na tua! Essa transação é coisa antiga, e eu não esperava que fosse se desenrolar agora. Está tudo acertado e organizado, não posso sair fora, além de dinheiro, minha vida também está em jogo, Fuller, também não é brincadeira. – Disse Ghost, tentando convencer os dois a lhe deixarem ir.

- Não sei como você tem coragem de trabalhar para dois chefões ao mesmo tempo. – Disse Tiger.

- Caso o cozinheiro tarado não se incomodar por mim tudo bem. – Falou Hunter.

- Deixa ai cara! Assim você pode brincar de casinha sem ninguém para atrapalhar! – Disse Ghost, esperando a resposta de Tiger.

- Tudo bem, mas só me aparece aqui pela manhã, não quero ninguém atrapalhando e isso vale para ti também, Hunter.

- Ok! Estamos indo! Vamos Ghost, te dou uma carona até o teu carro. – Falou Hunter saindo junto com Chad.

Tiger trancou a casa e foi em direção ao quarto onde se encontrava Jensen, ele sabia que não podia falar muito, afinal ele estava em observação, nem conhecer ou falar com o chefe ele podia e poderia, então com certeza tinha escuta no local, pois o chefe era muito precavido.

- Enfim sós! – Disse Tiger assim que chegou perto de Jensen.

- Minha família tem muito dinheiro, poderá ajudá-lo a ir embora para longe daqui! – Começou Jensen desesperado. – Fez a proposta de certa maneira se sentia melhor próximo desse que era chamado de Tiger, o outro tinha ficado com ele durante o dia lhe dava medo, Ghost chegou a se aproximar de Jensen, o tocando, por sorte o telefone tocou, e ele se distraiu resolvendo alguma coisa em relação a uma negociação. Foi o tempo da chegada de Tiger.

- Eu sei que tua família tem dinheiro, e até tenho planos de ir embora daqui, mas para quem eu trabalho, nem fugindo para o inferno ficarei em paz. Então teu dinheiro não me interessa. – Respondeu Tiger, sentando no colchão e desabotoando aos poucos a camisa de Jensen, a curiosidade de ver aquele tórax era mais forte que qualquer coerência da parte dele.

- Tenho que fazer algumas coisas com você. Sinto-me até culpado com prazer sentirei com isso, mas será melhor para você, fisicamente tentarei não te machucar é só cooperar.

- O que você vai fazer comigo? – Perguntou Jensen com medo da resposta.

- Acho que você sabe! Apenas não quer aceitar a realidade. – Tiger abriu a camisa de Jensen totalmente, passando a mão pelo peito e abdômen do prisioneiro, que começou a chorar desesperado.

- Não faz isso! Por favor! – Jensen implorava enquanto as mãos de Tiger percorriam seu corpo indo em direção ao cós de sua calça. Apenas seu dedinho mínimo entrou encontrando a barra da boxer. – Posso te dar dinheiro para você ir mais longe que o inferno.

- Como falei, vou tentar não te machucar fisicamente, se por algum milagre você escapar vivo, afinal enquanto houver vida há esperança, seu dinheiro vai dar para pagar os melhores psicólogos. Agora vou prepara o nosso jantar! Você gosta de macarronada é minha especialidade. – Antes de se levantar deu um selinho nos lábio de Jensen que ainda estavam trêmulos.

A cabeça de Jensen rejeitava a idéia que seu corpo seria violado, por isso não conseguia parar de chorar.

- Já cortei os temperos, coloquei o macarrão no fogo e fiz o molho. Enquanto o macarrão cozinha, hora do banho.

Jensen ficou tenso.

- Não preciso de banho!

- Deixa de ser porquinho, não irei fazer nada que não queira. Prometo!

- Não! Obrigado assim mesmo!

- Isso não é um convite. - Disse sério.

Com cuidado e ameaçando caso tentasse fugir, Tiger soltou as correntes do chão das mãos e dos pés, tirou a roupa de Jensen, deixando completamente nu, e depois prendeu as mãos na costa.

O loiro queria esconder suas partes intimas, mas não tinha como, se ele não tivesse vendado, se sentiria bem pior.

No box do chuveiro também tinha uma banheira, Tiger tinha deixado a torneira aberta, a água já enchia a metade da banheira, ele fez Jensen sentar, começou a ensaboá-lo com uma esponja, primeiro as costas, pescoço, braços, peito, abdômen, pernas. largando a esponja e vez o caminho inverso com as mãos, o loiro estava tenso, apesar da maneira carinhosa que lhe era dado banho.

Tiger ainda não tinha o tocado em suas partes intimas, mas ele aguardava o golpe.

- Quero que você saiba tudo que acontecer aqui, será necessário para te manter vivo e inteiro. – Disse Tiger em seu ouvido, sua voz estava rouca, Jensen conseguia sentir a excitação que o moreno estava sentindo.

Enquanto falava suas mãos desceram pelo abdômen de Jensen e não resistindo segurou seu membro, com o toque o loiro quase pula da banheira. – Calma! Tenho que deixar bem limpinho, afinal é a minha boca que vou colocar ai.

- O que? – Foi a primeira palavra que Jensen pronunciou desde que tinha começado o banho. – Você é louco! – Tentava fugir se revirando na banheira.

- Você está fazendo tanta onda por causa disso, imagine se eu fosse isto. – E Tiger tocou em sua entrada, Jensen ficou imediatamente quieto. – Agora já sei como te deixar comportado. – E o moreno começou a rir de maneira divertida sem ser debochado. – Acabou o banho garotão.

Com uma toalha, Tiger, começou a enxugá-lo ali mesmo no banheiro e depois o levou para o quarto, onde o acorrentou novamente, mas agora de maneira que as pernas ficaram juntas e os braços também. Era um pouco mais confortável e mais simples de manipular o corpo do loiro.

- Minhas roupas? – Perguntou Jensen quando se viu acorrentado novamente completamente nu.

- Não tem necessidade, ninguém vai sair para jantar. – Respondeu Tiger. – E os planos que tenho, roupas apenas atrapalhariam. Tive que tirar as minhas, você me molhou todo, até a cueca. Ainda bem que trouxe meu avental, assim teu parque de diversão fica protegido.

Nu, Jensen se sentia mais desprotegido, humilhado, envergonhado, ele queria acorda desse pesadelo, o moreno não tinha feito nada que de fato o machucasse, mas as promessas contidas em cada palavra, em cada toque o deixavam apavorado.

Tiger se perguntava o que estava acontecendo com ele, não era assim que deveria agir. O certo era acabar logo com aquilo, mas a desculpa que dava para si mesmo o convencia do contrário e por isso continuava, principalmente quando olhava para Jensen, que exibia toda a sua beleza, ali naquele colchão, totalmente indefeso e ao seu dispor, teria de se controla e não cometer uma loucura.

- Macarronada a quatro queijos, Parmesão, Roquefort, Gorgonzola e Stilton, minha especialidade. – Falou Tiger, ajeitando uns travesseiros deixando Jensen meio sentado, foi pegar o prato e um garfo e se sentou ao lado do loiro.

Jensen percebeu pela a proximidade que Tiger não estava realmente vestido, quando a primeira garfada chegou a sua boca recusou a comer.

- Deixa de bobagem, tenho certeza que você não come nada desde que veio para cá, não faça desfeita é falta de educação, tive trabalho e gastei dinheiro, para te dar o melhor. Come! – Essa ultima palavra foi dita de maneira firme demonstrando que não aceitaria recusa.

Jensen comia silenciosamente, e realmente estava deliciosa a macarronada apesar das misturas de queijos de sabores salgados, em outra situação ele realmente estaria apreciando a comida.

Tiger estava fascinado com o loiro, e em uma distração olhando para o corpo do prisioneiro, errou a direção de sua boca, sujando o canto dos lábios de Jensen com o molho, ele ia limpar com o guardanapo, mas não resistiu e passou a língua, achando que ficou com um gosto bem melhor do que com o macarrão e para confirmar sujou de propósito os lábios de Jensen, limpando-o novamente com a boca.

Não satisfeito jogou um pouco no peito próximo ao mamilo, e quando foi limpar passou a língua, bem no bico dando uma leve mordida, nesse momento o loiro estremeceu e suspirou mordendo os lábios para não deixar escapar o gemido que tinha se formado na garganta.

Algum tempo depois uma taça encostou-se a sua boca, e ele reconheceu o líquido sendo um vinho, e pelo sabor era tinto com um forte teor alcoólico.

- Obrigado, mas não quero mais vinho. Apenas água.

- Toma mais um gole, ajuda relaxar. – Disse Tiger de maneira insinuante, fazendo Jensen beber mais um pouco. – Sei que não é um dos mais caros, mas não é dos piores. – E sempre dando vinho para Jensen, que se recusou a continuar bebendo virando o rosto para o lado.

- É horrível esse vinho, nem os empregados de minha casa bebem esse vinagre. – Respondeu Jensen querendo provocar o seqüestrador. – Mas me parece que você gostaria de ter coisas boas, posso te dar essa oportunidade, peça quanto você quer, minha família fará de tudo para conseguir. – Falou o loiro em mais uma tentativa de comprar a sua liberdade.

- É bom ter dinheiro, mas morto do que adiantaria, tem apenas uma coisa que me faria pensar em correr esse risco.

- O que? -Perguntou Jensen esperançoso.

- Além do dinheiro, um mês de lua de mel com você.

- Lua de mel?

- Sim, um mês sem sair do quarto, te amando a hora que eu quisesse e sem reclamações, totalmente disponível. Topa?

- Tudo bem! – Falou Jensen depois de um tempo calado. O importante era tentar qualquer coisa para sair dali.

- Mas vou ter que saber se vale à pena, tenho que experimentar primeiro, afinal a minha vida está em risco. – E deu um beijo em Jensen, que correspondeu ao beijo numa tentativa de seduzir Tiger, as línguas se enroscavam e loiro esqueceu onde e com quem estava.

- Você é muito saboroso. – Uma voz arfante lembrou Jensen da situação em que se encontrava. – Realmente deve valer a pena qualquer sacrifício para ter você.

- E então? – perguntou Jensen também ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Mais um beijo para tirar a prova. – Desta vez Tiger que estava deitado de lado no colchão abraçou o corpo do loiro e iniciou um beijo calmo, onde as línguas se exploravam sem pressa e novamente Jensen correspondia totalmente entregue.

- Você sabe como seduzir e convencer. – Falou Tiger depois de muita força de vontade para interromper o beijo. - Mas nunca conseguíramos sair vivos daqui. E além do mais vou te ter comigo por pelo menos duas semanas, claro que ira reclamar, mas o que é algumas reclamações diante do prazer que vou ter e se cooperar serão mutuo. Beba um pouco de vinho, pois eu sei que ele não é ruim.

- Não! Você quer me deixar porre! – E Jensen se recusou a beber sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir, e além do mais o vinho já tinha mexido com seus sentidos, pois a maneira que correspondeu ao beijo de Tiger não foi normal na circunstância que se encontrava e pensando bem em nenhuma outra ocasião seria também.

- É apenas para você relaxar! Você esta acorrentado, vendado, sozinho aqui comigo no meio do deserto será que eu preciso te deixar bêbado para fazer o que quiser com você? Bebe. – E o fez beber no gargalo da garrafa.

Jensen não engoliu o liquido cuspindo na direção do seqüestrador torcendo para ter acertado, e acertou em cheio o rosto de Tiger, que indignado derramou uma parte do vinho na cabeça de Jensen, causando uma reclamação indignada deste e quando ele abriu a boca para reclamar o moreno o fez beber a força o restante do vinho, fazendo-o se afogar.

- Saindo uma respiração boca a boca. – Surpreso Jensen não reagiu, Tiger sorriu. – Não vou me cansar de repetir você é simplesmente saboroso. Seu sabor se misturou de maneira perfeita com o molho, e agora com o vinho. Não é apenas sua boca, sua pele também. – E para provar a sua teoria, começou a traçar com a boca os locais por onde tinha caído vinho, pescoço, peito, abdômen, sempre sugando, lambendo, saboreando como se fosse a melhor comida.

Quando chegou ao umbigo tinha um pouco do vinho acumulado, Tiger passou a ponta da língua em movimentos circulares absorvendo o liquido, fazendo Jensen soltar um gemido de prazer que estava preso desde o momento que o moreno começou a explorar seu corpo.

Tiger viu que Jensen estava excitado, ele procurou a garrafa de vinho e verificou que ainda continha um pouco do liquido, que derramou no pênis do loiro, antes de colocar a boca passou a língua por toda a extensão, nessas alturas Jensen gemia e se movia tentando mais contato com a boca de seu carcereiro.

O moreno estava extasiado, Jensen era um show para os cinco sentidos. Ele poderia ficar todo tempo do mundo olhando sua beleza, escutando sua voz, sentindo sua pele, seu cheiro era mais embriagante que o vinho e o principal seu sabor era único, e pensando nisso sugou o membro de Jensen, fazendo movimento de vai e vem até o loiro gozar em sua boca, bebendo cada gota do sêmen de Jensen, que simplesmente apagou depois de atingir o orgasmo.

- Você é um egoísta sabia disso? – Falou Tiger para um loiro adormecido, o moreno se deitou ao lado de Jensen e começou a se tocar olhando para aquele ser adormecido que estava sob a sua proteção, sentindo o cheiro de sua pela misturada com o vinho, quando atingiu o orgasmo, chamou o nome do loiro, que respondeu apenas com um gemido.

**Segundo dia**

Ainda de madrugada, Jensen acordou assustado tentando se orientar, até que lembrou onde estava e o que tinha acontecido horas antes, ele não acreditava que tinha sentido tanto prazer com uma pessoa totalmente estranha, isso sem levar em consideração que essa pessoa era um homem, e numa situação que sexo era a ultima coisa a passar pela cabeça, resolveu por a culpa no vinho de vez.

Tiger acordou, olhou para aquele corpo ao seu lado e ficou buscando motivos para tocá-lo novamente, ele sabia que estava abusando, mas a sua mente sempre dava boas desculpas para continuar. O loiro mordia seus lábios e parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- Você fez uma coisa muito errada ontem comigo?- A voz de Tiger tirou Jensen de seus pensamentos. – Gozar e virar para o lado, me deixando na mão, a tua sorte que apenas de olhar para você me deixar satisfeito. Pena que não chegamos à sobremesa.

- O que tinha naquele vinho? – perguntou o loiro de maneira acusadora.

- Agora a culpa é do vinho? Você gemer como uma vadia! – Tiger adorava provocar o loiro.

-Ora... Seu... - Explodiu Jensen.

- Seu... Gostoso! Pelos menos, foi o que você disse ontem a noite.

- Eu não falei nada disso. – Na verdade Jensen estava em dúvida se tinha falado ou não. Por isso se calou.

- Você esta fendendo que nem bar de quinta. Irei te dar outro banho. – Disse Tiger soltando as corrente que prendiam suas mãos do chão.

- Que mania de banho.

- Que mania de reclamar de tudo!

-Senta. – Falou Tiger assim que chegaram ao banheiro.

- Prefiro ficar de pé.

- Tudo bem.

- Mudei de idéia, quero sentar. –Jensen percebeu que o moreno ele também estava nu e sentiu arrepios com a proximidade do outro, mas colocou a culpa na água fria, porém não quis arriscar.

Dessa vez o moreno lavou seus cabelos que estavam com o cheiro do vinho, retirou sua venda, para trocar por outra, com a recomendação de não abrir os olhos, coisa que o loiro não poderia fazer por causa da luminosidade, que feria sua vista desacostumada com a luz.

Quando umas das mãos do moreno começou a percorrer o seu abdômen, e foi em direção ao seu membro o apertando, Jensen tentava se revirar, para fugir do contato, mas Tiger o beijou calando qualquer protesto do loiro, língua do moreno, invadia sua boca explorando cada cantinho, enquanto essa mão explorava membro, testículos, o acariciando. A outra mão o segurava pela cintura de maneira tão firme que com certeza deixariam marcas na pele do loiro.

**Tiger POV**

Espero ter forças para resistir, afinal uma vida dependia disso. A vida daquele que de maneira insólita tinha invadido toda a minha existência e bagunçado minha missão.

Minhas mãos parecem ter vida própria, e meu corpo já aquecido de prazer pega fogo quando sinto que minhas caricias não são recusadas, se fossem seria tão mais fácil, cumprir meu dever, mas o beijo correspondido, o sabor daquela boca, o cheiro daquela pele, nem essa água fria que caia do chuveiro está me acalmando. Eu tenho de acabar com esse banho, antes de tudo vá pelo ralo.

**Tiger POV - Fim**

- Acho que você ainda esta porre. – Disse Tiger com um esforço sobre humano para se afastar de Jensen, que soltou um gemido de protesto, não pelas palavras, mas pela interrupção do beijo.

- Vou continuar nu? – perguntou Jensen depois de se ver novamente preso a cama.

- Acho um pecado mortal cobrir obras de arte! Vamos comer a sobremesa do jantar.

- Não gosto de comer doce, quando acordo.

- Você não manda em nada aqui! Vai comer a sobremesa! E depois vou comer você. – Tiger sentiu Jensen ficar tenso, mas aquelas palavras ali eram necessárias.

- Por que você tem que fazer isso?

- Já te expliquei. Na verdade quero brincar!

- Brincar?

- Sim de sabores!

- Como é is**s**o?

- Eu coloco coisas na sua boca e você diz o que é!

- Eu não quero brincar, quero ir embora! Me solta, por favor!

- Deixa de ser desagradável! Eu também queria está mergulhado bem fundo dentro de você, coisa que posso fazer, mas estou aqui te paparicando, o chefe vai querer a minha cabeça, era para te fazer sofrer! – Tiger não sabia de onde saia essas loucuras, o chefe realmente ia acabar com ele.

- E você acha que não estou sofrendo?

- Esta sim, os gemidos que você deu ontem, fariam qualquer mortal morrer de inveja, de tanto sofrimento, mas chega de conversa, vamos começar antes que os outros cheguem e acabe com a minha alegria e o teu "sofrimento".

O moreno sentou ao seu lado, colocando uma bandeja com várias espécies de coisas comestíveis, do outro lado de maneira que para pegar qualquer coisa dela, tinha que passar o braço por cima do loiro, que estava meio, sentado.

- Vamos começar!

- Se eu ganhar você me deixa ir?

- Você que apostar?

- Quero!

- E se você perder? O que eu ganho?

- O que você quer?

- Eu já disse o que quero e posso ter sem apostas, mas é legal, fica mais interessante a brincadeira, não posso te soltar, porém posso deixar de te fazer "sofrer", mas se perder, você será meu sem lutar! O que acha?

- Tudo bem. – Jensen tinha um paladar apurado, por isso topou, não tinha nada a perder, estava a mercês de Tiger, de qualquer maneira.

- O que é isso? – Começou o moreno colocando algo na boca do loiro.

- Morango.

- Parabéns! – Disse Tiger, dando um longo beijo no loiro. – Você combina muito bem com morango.

- E isso?

- Morango com chocolate. – Respondeu recebendo outro beijo.

E assim foi acontecendo, com cada comida colocada na boca de Jensen, seus lábios já estavam inchados com tantos beijos, por conseqüência estavam mais tentadores.

- O que é isso? Pra terminar.

Tiger colocou algo pequeno envolvido em calada de chocolate, Jensen acho que era uma fruta mordeu com gosto.

- Desgraçado! – Exclamou quando sentiu a ardência da pimenta tomando conta de sua boca e antes que pudesse reclamar de novo, Tiger o beijou.

- Que delicia! Prova de novo! – Jensen se recusou a morde a pimenta novamente.

- Não! Você tem que provar de novo é a combinação perfeita, nunca imaginei que a mistura desses dois sabores tão diferentes se completavam. – Falava Tiger empolgado.

- Você é louco!

- Pega! – Agora era uma colher que o moreno colocava na boca de Jensen, e de novo a mistura chocolate, pimenta e beijo. – Mas quer saber, é gostoso! Porém a perfeição só existe quando o teu sabor se mistura aos outros dois. – Tiger repetiu a dose, para o desespero do loiro.

- Não quero mais brincar.

- E a nossa competição. Vou lhe dar mais uma chance e sem pimenta. – Disse isso e levou outra coisa a boca do loiro que aceitou.

- Morango com creme de leite. – Falou Jensen depois de outro beijo.

- Qual a marca do creme de leite?

- O que?

- A marca do creme de leite?

- Não tem como saber!

- Perdeu!

- Você nunca me deixaria ganhar. – E Jensen deixou o corpo cair pesadamente no travesseiro que estava sob seu corpo, foi um gesto de desesperança, e ficou tão desolado que Tiger ficou com pena.

O Moreno tentou beijá-lo, Jensen virou o rosto, Tiger sentou sobre o quadril de Jensen, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

- Não fica assim! – Disse o moreno segurando em seu rosto. - Prometo que serei cuidadoso. – E Tiger não resistindo se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo profundo, sua língua tentava invadir a boca do loiro que tentava resistir, mas devido à insistência e a habilidade de seu seqüestrador, se entregou novamente aquelas sensações insanas que tomavam seu corpo quando Tiger o tocava.

Ao ver seu beijo correspondido, Tiger também se entrega ao desejo e ao interromper o beijo, atacou o pescoço de Jensen, mordendo, sugando, de maneira violenta deixando marcas, como estivesse marcando território e o loiro não se importava, a única coisa que o incomodava era esta com as mãos presas, pois ele queria explorar aquele corpo que estava sobre o seu.

Devido Tiger está sentado sobre os quadris do loiro, ele começou a sentir o membro duro de Jensen em seu traseiro, deixando-o louco, ele se deitou, colando seu peito com o tórax de Jensen, sentindo seus músculos, os suores dos dois se misturavam.

De repente o moreno interrompeu o beijo e saiu de cima do Jensen que ficou confuso e perdido sem o contato, quando ele ia protestar sentiu seu membro ser melado por algo gelatinoso, e Tiger voltou para a posição que estava, apenas que agora o moreno sentava sobre seu pênis ereto.

- O que esta fazendo? – Perguntou o Jensen quando sentiu seu membro penetrar em algo quente, apertado e sem duvida muito gostoso.

- Perdendo o que resta de minha sanidade. – Respondeu Tiger com dificuldade.

Depois de sentir o loiro todo dentro de si, respirou e ficou quieto para se acostumar com aquela invasão, se deitou sobre o corpo de Jensen, o beijou e segurando a cintura de seu prisioneiro, começou a fazer um movimento de cavalgada acompanhado pelo loiro na medida em que as correntes permitiam, numa sincronia perfeita, a pequena casa se encheu de gemidos, suspiros e sussurros incompreendidos.

Tiger alcançou o orgasmo primeiro, ao sentir o moreno esmagando seu pênis por causa das contrações violentas da hora do gozo, o loiro também chegou ao limite derramando seu sêmen dentro do seu seqüestrador, que jazia prostrado e realizado sobre seu corpo.

O moreno ficou mais um pouco por cima do loiro, procurando aprender a respirar novamente. Jensen ficou calado, tentando assimilar o que tinha acontecido.

- Sabe fico com fome depois que transo. – Falou Tiger, agora sentado ao lado de Jensen com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e pegou um morango, quando uma idéia totalmente insólita lhe ocorreu.

- Prova! - Quando o moreno gozou sujou o abdômen de Jensen e por conseqüência o seu também, e observando isso colocou sua idéia louca em prática. Pegou um morango e melou de sêmen e colocou na boca do loiro. – Gostou? Diz o que é? – O moreno sentiu que seu corpo reagia novamente com a visão de Jensen comendo o morango, sem nenhuma resistência, pois ainda estava tentando se recuperar fisicamente e psicologicamente.

- Não sei, é diferente. – Jensen não reconheceu o sabor e como cheiro de sexo estava recente, não conseguiu reconhecer nem pelo olfato.

- Mais uma chance. – E Tiger deu outro pedaço de morando do mesmo jeito. – É gostoso?

- É bom, gostoso, o que é?- Se Tiger não tivesse tido um orgasmo há pouco tempo, com certeza teria tido um agora.

- Pega mais um, ultima tentativa.

- Hum... É muito bom! Mas o que é? – Falou Jensen realmente saboreando o morango com aquele creme desconhecido.

- Você não vai querer saber!

- Eu quero saber!

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho! Quando sair daqui posso querer comprar, e vai ficar estranho e cansativo, ficar sentado horas provando tudo que é creme para descobrir qual é esse, eu gostei realmente.

- Você não gastaria nem um tostão para comer esse creme novamente, te daria de graça, toda vez que quisesse, mas acho melhor não contar.

- Me diz logo. – Jensen estava já preocupado, pois o moreno tinha certas brincadeiras e mudanças de humor preocupantes.

- Meu esperma. – E Tiger passou nos lábios de Jensen um pouco de sêmen, quando respondeu, deixando o loiro de boca aberta, sem coragem de fechar e provar novamente e ter certeza que o seu seqüestrador tinha dito e verdade sobre o creme. – Qual é? Ontem eu bebi todinho o seu, sem deixar uma gota para remédio, e agora você tai cheia de frescura, quando já disse que gostou.

Jensen tomou coragem e resolveu provar novamente o "creme". Olhar aquela boca inchada, vermelha por causa de tantos beijos trocados, melada com seu esperma e uma língua sendo passada de maneira tão sensual sobre os lábios, fez Tiger atacar novamente o loiro num beijo longo, cheio de lasciva e paixão.

- Acho que acabou nossa festa. – Disse o moreno se afastando de Jensen ao ouvir um carro chegando. Tiger rapidamente limpou Jensen e o vestiu, não queria ninguém olhando para o seu loiro.

O cheiro de sexo estava no ar quando Ghost e Hunter chegaram.

- A festa foi boa. Espero que tenha forças para trabalhar, temos que ir até o QG, ver o andamento das coisas. – Falou Hunter.

- Tenho que ir? – Perguntou Tiger contrariado, principalmente por causa do olhar de desejo que Ghost direcionava para Jensen, apesar de que o moreno não podia culpá-lo, a visão era um presente dos deuses, acorrentado, sem camisa, marcar de mordidas no pescoço e tórax, lábios inchados, o loiro era um convite para o sexo, e isso deixou o moreno preocupado.

- Não quer deixa o loirão sozinho, eu tomarei conta dele direitinho! – Disse Ghost, e na voz um desejo não contido.

Antes de sair Tiger preparou o café para todos, inclusive para Jensen, dando em sua boca, o moreno se controlava para não beijá-lo e assim não dá idéia ao Ghost, que não parava de olhar para o prisioneiro.

Quando ele saiu trancou a porta do quarto onde estava Jensen com um grande cadeado.

- Hey? – Chamou Ghost. – Não vai deixar a chave?

- Não tem necessidade!

- E se ele quiser alguma coisa, água, ir ao banheiro, coisas assim!

- Ele agüenta! Não vou demorar!

- Droga! Deixa essa chave. – Falou Ghost visivelmente irritado.

- Não vou deixar a chave, por que não quero matar ninguém, nem mesmo um fantasma. Longe dele, isso aqui é apenas para o teu próprio bem. – Completou mostrando a chave e guardando no bolso.

**Casa dos Ackles.**

- Como anda as investigações? – Jim Beaver perguntava para seus principais agentes.

- Como sempre nada nos liga a Frederick Lehen, viajou as pressas com a esposa para a Europa devido a sua mãe ter sofrido um acidente, coincidentemente foi na mesma noite em que Jensen desapareceu. – Explicava Padalecki.

- Não podemos nos concentra apenas em Lehen. – Falou Jeffrey. – O diretor responsável pela filial das empresas Ackles em Zurique, não ficou nem um pouco feliz com a mudança de sede, parece que ele esta sob suspeita de desvio de dinheiro.

- E o diretor de Londres, também não esta satisfeito com a perda de status, tornando a sede em apenas uma filial. – Falou Misha.

- Mas Jason Manns é amigo de Jensen. - Explicou Tom.

- Você não tem idéia de como amizades acabam, quando o poder e o dinheiro entram no jogo. – Disse Jeffrey. – Acho que é uma boa pista investigar os dois diretores.

Quando Jeffrey e seu parceiro saíram, passam por uma sala que estava com a porta aberta, ao olhar para dentro, viram uma grande tela, onde exibia um filme cujo ator principal era um belo loiro de olhos verdes, de sorriso perfeito numa boca tentadora. Eram cenas de Jensen junto da família e amigos, ele brincava, sorria, dançava e cantava. Se não fosse Jeffrey, o moreno tinha ficado ali vendo aquelas cenas.

- Pra que ver em DVD, se o artista está a tua disposição. – Falou Jeffrey baixinho e puxando o parceiro.

**Enquanto isso no esconderijo...**

**Jensen Pov.**

O que esta acontecendo comigo, não reconheço meu próprio corpo. Como pude corresponder àqueles beijos, ter prazer com mãos estranhas sobre a minha pele e quando meu membro foi envolvido por sua boca e sem falar das sensações que tive ao penetrá-lo de maneira tão intima.

Nunca me interessei por um homem, será que esses tempos de abstinência, estão cobrando seu tributo, é, deve ser isso, muito tempo sem sexo.

Você quer enganar a quem, a falta de sexo nunca te fez cometer loucuras, nem mesmo com Dan, quando ela voltava das longas viagens feitas com Green Peace, a relação era cheia de saudade, muito carinho, paixão, mas nada como essa insanidade que estou envolvido, e o pior de tudo isso é a vontade de novamente provar seus beijos, de sentir sua boca, o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu, seu gosto... Eu provei o sêmen dele, e gostei, na verdade quero mais. Estou pirando!

**Fim Jensen POV**

Um tiro fez Jensen sair de seus pensamentos.

- Não sei o que aquele otário pensa o que é! – Falou Chad se aproximando de Jensen. – Se ele pensa que vai se divertir sozinho está muito enganado.

Ghost se sentou ao seu lado e o colocou novamente sentado.

- Você realmente é uma tentação, espero que ele não tenha te estragado muito, afinal ele é grande. – Jensen ficou quieto, não reagiu quando Ghost começou a passar a mão em seu corpo, e desabotoar suas calças, ele queria saber se sentiria as mesmas sensações que tinha com Tiger.

Com a falta de reclamação do loiro, Chad se empolgou e começou a beijar Jensen, que também permitiu, mas em vez de prazer, sentiu náuseas tão profundas que lutou para interromper o beijo para não vomitar na boca de Ghost.

- O que foi? Não sou tão gostoso quanto o Tiger? – Perguntou Chad, e como resposta Jensen vomitou tudo que tinha comido, parou apenas quando saiu apenas a bílis, o esforço o deixou esgotado, mas pelo menos Ghost se afastou com nojo, sem antes agredi-lo com um chute, presenciado por Tiger tinha acabado de entrar.

O moreno partiu para cima de Ghost, mas Hunter o segurou.

- Calma! Tiger. O chefe concordou com essa tua loucura, mas não disse que ele era exclusividade tua, quem quiser pode se divertir um pouco com o garotão, eu só não participo por que não é a minha praia, entendeu?

Tiger se acalmou, se ele perdesse o controle agora, estaria tudo perdido.

- Eu quero participar da festa. – Disse Ghost de maneira desafiadora para Tiger. – Limpa o gostosão ali, afinal você gosta de dar banho nele, e depois me chama. – E saiu da sala rindo debochando da situação.

- Você quer participar da festa? Então você vai participar! – Tiger falou para si mesmo.

- Cuidado! Com esse teu sentimento de posse! Não coloca a tua vida nas mãos de nenhum sentimento, pois é uma estrada sem volta. – Falou Hunter antes de sair do quarto, ele estava preocupado com o seu parceiro, afinal gostava dele.

Tiger com carinho limpou Jensen, depois o soltou, levando-o para o banheiro.

O loiro tremia e dava para sentir que estava apavorado, nem a água do chuveiro que caia em sua cabeça acalmava-o.

- Não vou deixar que nada de ruim te aconteça! – Fala Tiger o consolando-o. – Quero apenas que confie em mim?

- Por que deveria? – perguntou Jensen entre soluços.

- Não posso te dizer! Eu nunca te machucaria, qualquer coisa que aconteça aqui será somente para te manter vivo.

- Então você vai deixar ele me possuir? – O pavor na voz de Jensen, fez Tiger o abraçar.

- Nunca! Eu o mato antes! Peço apenas que confie e além do mais você é só meu. – E para provar a sua teoria o moreno lhe deu um beijo tão violento, mostrando a quem ele pertencia.

- Fique calmo, confie! – Pediu Tiger novamente quando lhe acorrentou novamente na cama e nu.

- Ghost! Vai começar a festa! – Chamou o moreno tirando também a sua roupa, em seu rosto um sorriso diabólico.

**N.A.: **Essa fic era para ser uma brincadeira estilo você decide. Quem seria o Tiger, recebia algumas sugestões, entre as opções, Misha, Jared ou Tom. A maioria combinou com a minha opinião. Quando estou escrevendo preciso imaginar a cena, então a história foi feita em cima do meu eleito. Quem será?

Ainda não identifiquei o Tiger, para todas as leitoras e leitores, imaginarem o seu próprio seqüestrador. Espero que tenham gostado da idéia.

Peço comentários como sempre, mas agora queria muito que me enviassem quem é o Tiger na mente de vocês.


	2. Chapter 2

Quando Chad chegou ao quarto, Tiger já estava nu e também começou a tirar a sua roupa, o moreno lhe entregou uma camisinha e o lubrificante que foi recusado por este dizendo que seria melhor e mais dolorido.

Ghost se aproximou de Jensen, colocando-se entre as pernas do loiro que já ia se debater quando ouviu um grito de dor que o fez parar com qualquer reação.

- Não é assim que você gosta sem lubrificante? – A voz irônica de Tiger, chegou aos ouvidos de Jensen entre os gritos de Ghost.

- Para! Seu desgraçado! Eu vou te matar! – Gritava Chad, que chorava de dor.

- Agora que a festa vai ficar boa! – O moreno disse isso e retirou seu membro de dentro de Ghost, e antes de enfiar novamente desta vez passou lubrificante.

Tiger era bom nisso logo Chad deixou de gritar de dor para gemer de prazer, Hunter que tinha invadindo o quarto nos primeiros gritos de Ghost, ficou abismado com a situação e encostando-se à parede começou a se tocar observando, o parceiro no vai e vem com tanta violência, que dava pena do loirinho, mas era excitante.

Ghost chegou ao orgasmo, mas Tiger continuou a penetrá-lo sem dó, e ele só conseguiu gozar quando olhou para Jensen que mordia os lábios mostrando nervosismo, mas assim mesmo era uma visão deliciosa, imaginou seu loiro ali no lugar e terminou o serviço.

Chad estava caído por cima de Jensen com tanta dor que não conseguia reagir, Tiger o levantou sem nenhuma delicadeza e o arrastou para o banheiro.

- Não reclama que você gostou! – Falava o moreno.

- Sai daqui! – Gritava Ghost ainda sentindo dor.

- Você não quer ajuda para andar? – Perguntava Tiger ironicamente.

- Pega meu telefone! – Pediu Chad quando ouviu seu telefone tocar.

- Não tenho nada. Estou bem! Droga! Já disse que estou bem. – Dizia Ghost para a pessoa do outro lado da linha. – Certo, píer 28, as 3h00min. Estarei lá! Não enche o saco, sei que o Fuller vai está lá, não vou me atrasar!

Ghost se vestiu e se movimentava com dificuldades, Hunter olhava para ele e tentava conter o riso para não provocar a ira do loiro.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! Quando eu voltar nos acertaremos direitinho! – E saiu mais devagar do que gostaria.

- Cara! Agora me deu pena desse ai! – Falou Hunter apontando para Jensen. – Quando vai ser vez dele? Tem fôlego para hoje?

- Mas tarde!

Hunter saiu sorrindo, mas estava preocupado com o andamento da situação, falaria com o chefe.

O moreno se aproximou de Jensen que virou o rosto quando Tiger tentou beijá-lo.

- O que foi?

- O cheiro dele esta em você e me causa enjôo.

- Tudo bem! Vou dar um telefonema e tomar um banho.

- Rosenbaum, não fala meu nome! – Disse Tiger no telefone. – Você ainda está atrás de Fuller? Tenho uma informação quente e certa!

Tiger falou tudo que sabia. Se tivesse sorte se livraria de vez de Ghost.

- Esta com fome? – Perguntou Tiger para Jensen, que apenas balançou a cabeça negando. – Mas você colocou tudo para fora. Vai comer sim, e não se preocupa não vou te perturbar, por enquanto.

Quando Tiger voltou com o alimento Jensen dormia, e o moreno não quis acordá-lo. Deitou do seu lado e adormeceu também.

**Terceiro dia – madrugada**

Jensen acordou, despertando Tiger, que imediatamente foi pegar a comida, mesmo com a recusa do loiro.

Jensen foi obrigado a comer, uma salada camarão, Tiger não o tocou nem o beijou até a última garfada. Esperava a sobremesa.

- Sempre que como, tem que ter a sobremesa. – Falou Tiger e Jensen sentiu que ele colocava alguma coisa gelada sobre a sua pele, fazendo uma trilha que começava de seus mamilos e ia até a virilha. – sorvete e agora calda de chocolate. – Jensen gemeu ao sentir a calda quente. – Gosto quando a calda se solidifica sobre o sorvete.

Tiger ficou de quatro sobre Jensen, que ficou entre suas pernas, lhe deu um beijo cheio de paixão, que foi correspondido e depois com a boca começou a percorrer a trilha de sorvete e calda de chocolate, sem pressa, quando o pedaço de pele não tinha mais nenhum resquício da guloseima, Tiger dava leve mordidas.

Os mamilos de Jensen estavam duros de tanto serem chupados e mordidos, e nesse ritmo foi até a virilha encontrando o loiro totalmente excitado.

Depois de limpar, passando a língua por todos os resquícios que o sorvete derretido tinha deixado no corpo do loiro. Jogou um pouco de calda de chocolate no membro de Jensen antes de começar a lambê-lo como se fosse um sorvete.

Jensen gemia o nome do moreno, o ápice estava próximo, quando Tiger parou, para seu desespero.

- Você quer que eu continue? – Perguntou Tiger, e Jensen não respondeu. – Basta dizer sim ou não! Deixa essa vergonha de lado, pois ambos sabemos que você gosta e quer. Diz: Me chupa! – E para incentivá-lo lhe deu outra lambida desde a base até a cabeça. – Fazendo o loiro gemer.

- Me chupa logo! – Falou Jensen com a voz mais rouca que o normal.

Tiger riu e começou a lhe chupar com um movimento de vai e vem deixando Jensen totalmente enlouquecido, o loiro estava para gozar quando o moreno tirou a boca de seu membro, outra vez.

- Por que parou? – Perguntou ofegante.

- Pega. – Disse Tiger colocando algo pequeno revestido de chocolate em sua boca.

- Droga isso não é hora de brincadeira, continua! – implorou Jensen.

- Morde isso primeiro!

- Eu não vou morde pimenta! E continua, por favor! – O loiro estava a ponto de explodir.

- Primeiro morde!

- Não vou morder droga nenhuma de pimenta!

- Está muito desobediente! – Dizendo isso Tiger saiu de cima do loiro e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Você não vai continuar?

- Morde primeiro!

- Dane-se! Não vou morder pimenta novamente.

- Tudo bem! – E Tiger se levantou.

Quando Jensen já não estava excitado, Tiger retornou e colocou o membro do loiro na boca até o mesmo ficar ereto quando sentiu que o loiro ia gozar parou.

- Filho da... – Jensen não continuou por que recebeu uma tapa na boca.

- Não seja desbocado! Pega e acaba a tortura!

- Te odeio! Não vou morder pimenta!

- Morde logo isso!

- Não!

- Ok! Então não vai gozar! – E se afastou novamente.

Quando Jensen estava calmo novamente, Tiger voltou e começou a beijar o pescoço dele, pois sabia o quanto o loiro era sensível a essa caricia e assim foi descendo distribuindo beijos sobre peito e abdômen.

Enquanto a boca explorava o corpo do loiro as mãos manipulavam seu membro e quando Jensen estava chegando ao ápice, de novo, para o seu desespero Tiger interrompeu os carinhos.

- Morde! – Aquela ordem novamente numa voz que claramente divertida.

- Você esta se divertindo! Sabe que isso que está fazendo é ruim para mim. – Falou Jensen fazendo bico, e Tiger caiu na gargalhada por causa do jeito do loiro. Mas a brincadeira já o está atingindo também, esperava que o prisioneiro cedesse logo.

- Claro que estou me divertindo! Estou fazendo o que mais gosto beijar e acariciar seu corpo. Agora quanto a fazer mal é verdade, mas basta da uma mordida nisso aqui e pronto. – E colocou novamente a pequena fruta com chocolate na boca de Jensen que cuspiu fora.

- Não vou morder pimenta!

- Tudo bem! – E Tiger se afastou novamente, mas desta vez começou a se masturbar e os barulhos que fazia deixaram o loiro louco.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Me satisfazendo. – Falou Tiger ofegante, fazendo rápidos movimentos de vai e vem em seu membro. – Afinal pode começar a doer se não gozar logo.

- Desgraçado! – O xingamento de Jensen saiu junto com o gozo de Tiger, que sorriu.

Satisfeito o moreno começou as caricias novamente, agora sem pressa para o desespero do loiro, e na hora do gozo parou novamente.

- Me dar logo essa porcaria! – Falou Jensen totalmente frustrado com a falta de satisfação.

Para a surpresa do loiro ao morder a fruta descobriu que era uma cereja.

- Isso não é pimenta! – Exclamou.

- Pois é, sofreu a toa!

- Seu... – Jensen não continuou, pois a boca de Tiger já envolvia seu membro num vai e vem alucinante, e todos os xingamentos se transformaram em gemidos de puro prazer, o loiro gozou e quando a explosão do gozo aconteceu Tiger também atingiu o ápice pela segunda vez apenas esfregando seu pênis na perna do loiro.

Tiger deitado sobre o peito de Jensen ouvindo a batida do seu coração que aos pouco se acalmava.

- Já vai dormir de novo?

- Não! Por que você entrou para esse mundo? – Jensen queria conhecer aquele que tinha despertado e apresentado sentimentos e sensações que o fazia sentir vivo.

- Foi necessário, mas não posso te explica algumas coisas agora! Vamos falar de você!

- Você sabe tudo de minha vida! Fale da sua!

- Já disse que não posso!

- Fale de seus sonhos, seus gostos, você é gay?

- O que você acha? Você já teve algum relacionamento com algum homem?

- Não!Mas já Beije um!

- Fala o nome dele!

- Pra que?

- Para eliminá-lo! Quero ser o único.

- Você é! Ele já morreu! – Essa informação saiu meio triste na voz de Jensen.

- Então ele foi importante para você?

- Como amigo! Ele viajou para Colômbia pelos Médicos sem fronteiras, e num ataque das Farc, foi morto. Antes de viajar me pediu um beijo e eu dei.

- Você gostou?

- Não sentir nada! Nem prazer e nem nojo. Tive que brigar para ele parar, pois ele se descontrolou e quis ir além dos beijos.

- Não posso culpá-lo seus beijos descontrolam qualquer um!

- Essa conversa está igual de namorados!

- Namoro recente, tentando descobrir quem é o parceiro. – Concordou Tiger.

- Gostaria de te ter conhecido, em outra ocasião. – Jensen nem percebeu que expressou essas palavras em voz alta.

Essa declaração de Jensen o deixou sem palavras, o que pode fazer foi apenas beijá-lo de maneira carinhosa e apaixonada. E continuaram a conversar por muito tempo.

Se não fossem as correntes e as vendas, Jensen se sentira como estivesse ao lado de um namorado, e um namorado perfeito.

Tiger começou a beijá-lo e acariciava o seu corpo.

- Te quero dentro de mim. – Sussurrou no ouvido de Jensen.

- Você é insaciável!- Exclamou Jensen sorrindo e correspondendo os beijos do moreno.

Tiger pegou o lubrificante e passou no membro de Jensen e se posicionou sobre o loiro.

- Não! Espera! – Pediu Jensen. – Solta as minhas mãos, quero te tocar, por favor! Só as mãos!

Tiger pensou por um momento e resolveu atender ao pedido de Jensen, afinal ele também queria sentir os carinhos do loiro, então resolveu correr o risco.

Quando Jensen estava com as mãos livres, Tiger as segurou e levou aos lábios, beijando-as na palma e nas marcas da algemas no pulso.

O loiro primeiro explorou seu rosto. Sentiu a macieza dos cabelos, não eram curtos, brincou com os fios enrolando-os nos dedos e foi descendo pelo pescoço, braços, sentiu que Tiger era forte e musculoso. Subindo novamente pelos braços passando as mãos pelos ombros desceu pelo peito, abdômen, percebeu que Tiger deveria malhar pelos músculos bem definidos de seu tórax, tocou parte das pernas do moreno que se encontravam na lateral de seu corpo, e como o restante eram musculosas.

Jensen explorava o corpo do moreno devagar como se quisesses enxergar com as mãos e gravar cada centímetro daquele ser que o dominava, encantava e lhe dava prazer além do que conhecia.

Tiger que continuava sentado sobre o Jensen se submetendo ao exame do loiro, o passeio das mãos de Jensen provocava ondas de prazer que chegavam a seu celebro, fazendo sua boca emitir gemidos incompreensíveis.

Jensen abraçou o corpo de Tiger, que o beijou chupando sua língua e sem interromper o beijo, o moreno sentou sobre o membro do loiro e assim que acostumou com a invasão, começou uma louca cavalgada, que terminou com ambos esgotados e saciados.

Tiger não teve forças nem de prender Jensen novamente, simplesmente deitou sobre o corpo do loiro que o envolveu num terno abraço. Assim adormecidos não perceberam quando Hunter chegou e nem a expressão de seu rosto observando os dois enlaçados como um casal apaixonado e feliz.

Tiger acordou, e explicou para Jensen que teria de prender suas mãos novamente, o loiro reclamou, mas teve que aceitar.

- E ai? Tiger. – Perguntou Hunter entrando no quarto como estivesse acabando de chegar. - Espero que ainda tenha fôlego, pois o chefe quer ver você possuindo o loiro.

- Como ver?

- Transmissão via internet.

- Você está louco? Não posso me expor desse jeito. – Gritou Tiger preocupado, não com a sua imagem, mas com Jensen, pois apesar de querer e desejar possuir o loiro, não queria dessa maneira.

- Então vou esperar o Ghost chegar!

- Não! – Fingiu indignação para caso desse certo o plano, o parceiro não desconfiasse dele. – Em vez de imagem manda apenas o som.

- Vou falar com o chefe e explicar o motivo, por que acho que você está certo.

Quando Hunter saiu, Tiger se aproximou de Jensen e explicou a situação para o loiro.

- Não! Eu não quero!

- É necessário. – Tiger não estava mais preocupado em esconder seus sentimentos, pois as conversas das tardes o denunciaram.

- Por favor, não faz isso!

- Vou ter que fazer!

Antes que Hunter voltasse, Tiger resolver lubrificar Jensen para não machucá-lo muito, tarefa quase impossível.

- O que você esta fazendo? – Perguntou Jensen quando sentiu os dedos de Tiger em sua entrada.

- Quieto! Depois te explicou! – E continuou. Primeiro enfiou um dedo e com um beijo abafou o grito de dor de Jensen. - Relaxa e destrava para eu poder retirar. – Falou para o loiro que ofegava. Quando conseguiu retirar o dedo melou mais um pouco no lubrificante e enfiou o segundo e novamente o beijou, não queria que ele gritasse de dor.

- Falei com o chefe e tudo bem. Começa que ele está esperando na linha! E sem lubrificante. – Hunter pegou o vidro do lado de Tiger.

- Você vai ficar ai?

- Vou ter que ficar!

Tiger começou a beijar o Jensen que estava calado, o moreno percebia o medo, pois chorava baixinho, e lhe fez carinhos tentando ajudá-lo a relaxar.

- Hei! Sem carinho! – Disse Hunter

- Eu preciso de carinho para poder ficar duro!

- Você fica duro apenas de olhar para ele! Para de enrolação!

- Solta as pernas dele. – Ordenou Tiger. – Sem gracinha! Jensen! – O Moreno falou isso para o loiro não reagir.

Tiger se posicionou entre as pernas de Jensen e as dobrou, expondo a sua abertura. A posição do loiro, seu corpo, a boca entreaberta, fazia o moreno ficar louco de desejo em se afundar no corpo de seu prisioneiro, e isso o fazia se sentir culpado.

Tiger foi enfiando e Jensen deu seus primeiro gritos de dor, tentou livrar as pernas, mas a dor era tanta que não teve forças, parecia que estava sendo rasgado ao meio.

- Por favor, para. – Gritava Jensen. Seus gritos aumentaram mais quando o moreno começou o vai e vem sem dar chances dele se acostuma com a invasão.

Tiger se odiou ainda mais, pois ele estava adorando esta dentro de Jensen, era quente, apertado e apesar dos gritos e protestos do loiro, ele não conseguiria parar.

O moreno procurou uma posição em que poderia tocar a próstata de Jensen, e assim dá prazer para o loiro apesar da dor.

Tiger olhou em direção das mãos de Jensen e viu que as correntes e algemas estavam começando a ferir os pulsos do loiro.

- Hunter! Solta as mãos dele! – Ordenou para o parceiro, que não se mexeu. – Droga solta agora!

Hunter resolveu atender a ordem, e soltou as mãos de Jensen, para sua surpresa em vez de o loiro tentar empurrar o moreno, seus braços procuraram e conseguiram abraçar o corpo de Tiger, que o beijou calando seus os últimos gritos de dor.

Vendo que não ia adiantar falar com o parceiro agora, Hunter pegou o telefone do chão e resolveu sair do quarto, mas antes olhou preocupado para cena e viu quando as mãos, que antes fechadas nas costa de Tiger, se abriram para segurar mais firmemente o moreno.

Quando Tiger interrompeu o beijo, os primeiros gemidos de prazer escaparam da garganta do loiro, que agora se movimentava no mesmo ritmo do seu seqüestrador.

O moreno, sentindo a entrega de Jensen, se aprofundou com mais força e velocidade no corpo do loiro, esquecendo a culpa se entregou junto com o prisioneiro ao prazer do ato.

Jensen ainda sentia dor a cada estocada, mas era mínima diante das sensações prazerosas que seu corpo era premiado, e assim alcançou o orgasmo primeiro que Tiger, que não resistiu e logo em seguida gozou ao sentir as contrações de prazer do loiro.

Tiger saiu de dentro do loiro e se deitou ao seu lado, a culpa voltou a consumi-lo.

- Você está me odiando? – A pergunta mais parecia uma afirmação, diante do silêncio de Jensen. – Fala alguma coisa. – Pediu Tiger entre lágrimas.

- Me deixa pensar. – Foi a única coisa que o loiro deu.

Hunter voltou ao quarto, e sua preocupação aumentou consideravelmente, Tiger, chorava como uma criança, desolado e Jensen acariciavam os cabelos do moreno o consolando, quando deveria ser ao contrário, pois o loiro estava ferido nos pulsos, e sangrava devido o ato sexual, com certeza deveria está sentindo dores.

- Acho melhor você vim para cá imediatamente, se quiser acabar com o playboy. – Falou Hunter no telefone. – Tenho medo que o garoto pode fazer, pois ele está apaixonado. Melhor dizendo, os dois estão apaixonados, um pelo o outro.

Tiger, devido o choro, dormiu e quando acordou viu o estado em que o loiro se encontrava, melado de sêmen, sujo de sangue nos pulso e entre as pernas, e continuava calado. Pegando Jensen no colo o levou para o banheiro, o sentou na banheira e ligou o chuveiro.

Com carinho e sem intenção sexual, pela primeira vez, Tiger dava banho em Jensen, o moreno se desesperava por que apesar do loiro não fugir do seu contato, não esboçava nenhuma reação, parecia perdido em pensamentos.

**Tiger pov.**

_Agora eu estou totalmente ferrado, deixei isso chegar muito longe, o chefe vai me matar. Mas como resistir, como não transformar meu dever em prazer, perto desse corpo, foi tão bom possuí-lo, que me sinto culpado, mas não arrependido, na verdade o único arrependimento é de não ter feito antes, não deixá-lo preparado para esse momento._

_Bobagem pensar assim, sempre haveria dor, quero enganar a quem? A situação está totalmente sem controle, bem que o chefe mandou ter cuidado. E agora como parar o trem desgovernado que se tornou meus sentimentos? _

_Jensen, por que se entregou assim, que loucura é está dentro de você, e agora calado desse jeito, não sei o que fazer, o pior é que não posso prometer que não farei mais..._

**Fim de Tiger Pov.**

- Seu louco! – Hunter entrou no banheiro tão furioso assustando Jensen que procurou a proteção de Tiger.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Tiger abraçando o loiro, pronto para matar ou morrer pelo seu prisioneiro.

- Como você pode fazer isso? – Hunter estava possesso.

- Fazer o que? – Tiger desconfiava o que seria, mas tinha que representar. Sua vida e de quem amava dependia disso.

- Entregar Ghost para o Rosenbaum!

- Eu não fiz isso! – Tiger rezou que sua voz tivesse saindo convincente.

- Mentira! – Hunter pegou o revolver a apontou para Jensen.

- Hunter, calma, eu não sou louco! Nunca faria isso. O Rosenbaum estava há muito tempo no pé de Fuller, deve ter sido algum contato.

- O Rosenbaum nunca ia conseguir pegar o Fuller, ele é muito burro para isso. – Hunter guardou a arma. – Eu apenas não mato o garotão agora por que o chefe o quer vivo! Gosto muito de você, é o melhor parceiro que já tive, mas não brinca comigo e nem me coloca em risco, vou tentar resolver essa situação. Aproveita! Que teus momentos estão acabando!

Tiger foi trancar a porta do quarto e quando voltou Jensen estava submerso na banheira, a cena o deixou louco.

- Por que você fez isso? – Ele gritava e balançava Jensen pelos ombros. – Foi tão ruim assim ao ponto de querer se matar?

- De onde você tirou essa idéia? – Perguntou Jensen surpreso.

- Você estava tentando se afogar na banheira!

- Eu apenas mergulhei para molhar a cabeça! O que eu menos quero agora é morrer! – Jensen mordeu os lábios, lembrando que uma espada se encontrava em cima de sua cabeça.

- Você não vai morrer! Não aqui! Não vou deixar que nada de ruim te aconteça! Confia em mim! – Tiger abraçou o corpo trêmulo do loiro. – Vou te proteger nem que tenha de morrer para isso!

- Mas eu não quero que você morra! Vamos embora daqui juntos, agora! – Implorou Jensen. – Eu faço o que você quiser!

- Tentadora a proposta! Mas, não estaríamos seguro! Não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo! E iremos rir muito dessa história. – Nem Tiger conseguiu acreditar nisso. – Mas vamos terminar esse banho. Você está muito dolorido?

- Tem outra palavra, além dessa, pois já ultrapassei esse conceito. – Respondeu Jensen, um pouco mais conformado.

Tiger o banhou com carinho, sem a luxuria habitual, tarefa difícil, pois o corpo do loiro o provocava além do limite.

- Eu não sou uma garota! – Reclamou Jensen quando Tiger o carregou.

- Agora é a minha garota. – Disse o moreno lhe enxugando, e rindo alto do bico do loiro, irritado com o comentário.

- Vou te mostrar quem é a garota!

- Uau! Mal posso esperar! – Eles riram, mas cada um tinha a sua preocupação, bem parecidas.

Tiger preparou uma refeição rápida, uns sanduíches frios, com pão de forma, queijo, presunto, lombo defumado, e como bebida um vinho que Jensen bebeu sem reclamar.

A sobremesa foi um mousse de chocolate meio amargo com doce de leite, que Tiger fez questão de comer diretamente da boca do loiro, que ficou de lábios inchados e por conseqüência mais tentadores, porém o moreno não ultrapassou a barreira dos beijos, pois ele não sabia ainda o pensamento de Jensen.

- Você odiou? – Perguntou Tiger, sentado no colchão, com Jensen totalmente desacorrentado, o loiro se encontrava meio de lado com o corpo encostado no moreno, pernas entrelaçadas e a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Gostaria de dizer que sim. Nunca sentir tanta dor numa relação. - Respondeu Jensen, depois de uns segundos, calado. Enquanto falava suas mãos percorriam bem devagar o peito de Tiger e às vezes brincava com o mamilo, fazendo o moreno se arrepiar. – E nem tanto prazer. – Completou meio envergonhado.

Depois de um novo silêncio, o loiro continuou.

- É como morder pimenta e depois comer chocolate. Arde muito no começo, depois o doce do chocolate vai imperando, até que o ardor da pimenta está ali apenas como um tempero especial. É assim a dor final.

- Você gostaria que acontecesse outra vez?

- Não sei. – Jensen respondeu com sinceridade.

Depois dessa conversa eles ficaram namorando, trocando beijos e caricias, apesar do tesão, Tiger sabia que o loiro tinha passado por uma experiência nova e precisava de um tempo.

- Vou deixar você descansar. - Disse Tiger, ajudando o loiro a deitar. – Mas antes tenho que fazer algo.

Tiger pegou uma pomada e se aproximou de Jensen, que quando sentiu o moreno lhe procurar a entrada, ficou tenso, porém não fugiu. Essa atitude de confiança desmontou o moreno, que deu mais um passo para o precipício que era seus sentimentos por seu prisioneiro.

- Relaxa, é apenas um remedinho, para sarar mais depressa. – Enquanto falava seu dedo deslizava para dentro de Jensen, deixando-o com a respiração suspensa. – Afinal te quero novinho em folha para manhã. – Tiger não resistia uma oportunidade de provocar o loiro, mas quando este soltou um gemido, e mordeu os lábios, percebeu que o tiro saiu pela culatra. – Vou tomar um banho frio. – Se levantou e foi para o banheiro, antes que ele não resistisse e possuísse Jensen mais uma vez, porém não podia se permitir em machucar o loiro.

**Enquanto isso...**

Hunter chegou ao QG do FBI, e foi direto no departamento de narcóticos.

- Parabéns! Depois de dois anos finalmente conseguiu pegar Fuller. – Falou Hunter para Rosenbaum. – Gostou da dica do meu parceiro? – Disse baixinho apenas para o agente ouvir.

- Agradeça a ele por mim! – Respondeu Rosenbaum, igualmente baixo, apertando a mão de Hunter.

**Hunter Pov**

_Maldito, isso está mais sério do que eu pensei. Como ele pode ter colocado tudo em risco, por causa daquele playboy._

_Droga! Quem sou eu para condená-lo!_

_Essa coisa chamada paixão apronta cada uma em nossas vidas! E dessa vez, o estrago foi grande, até o garotão está envolvido, caso contrário não teria se agarrado ao corpo de quem o estava violando, com tanto desespero e desejo._

_Paixão! No deserto você nasceu e no deserto você irá morrer. É uma pena, pois eu gosto do garoto._

**Fim de Hunter Pov.**

**N.A.: **Devido algumas reações perante o capitulo de Piratas, não pude postar o capitulo completo de Pimenta e Chocolate. Sem mais explicação!(menina má)

Então, tinha prometido a revelação de quem seria Tiger, mas como dividir o capítulo, estou devendo. Espero que tenham gostado deste! Particularmente vou dar uma de Phycho (ela nunca gosta do que escreve, mas é um talento, imagine quando crescer! Beijo da tia), eu não gostei muito. Sou ciumenta com o Tiger. Por não gostar preciso de comentários, senão demoro a postar. Carinha de cachorro perdido na chuva! Beijos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quem tem consciência limpa é por que já encontrou alguém para colocar a culpa!** Minha consciência está limpa! Todos os erros são da Angiolleto. Brincadeirinha! Mas que são! São!

**Quarto dia.**

Tiger acordou da melhor maneira possível, Jensen entre as suas pernas, as mãos dele percorriam seu corpo assim como a boca.

- Bom dia para você também. – Disse Tiger entre um gemido e outro.

Quando Jensen o beijou, Tiger se perguntou como alguém poderia ter um hálito tão saboroso ao acordar.

- Sinto que você não está bem intencionado. – Jensen apenas riu do comentário, e voltou a beijar o corpo de Tiger, que nessas alturas tinha se transformado numa massa de terminações nervosas.

As mãos de Tiger exploravam as costas de Jensen, sentindo cada músculo, pela primeira vez sentia o loiro por cima de seu corpo e recebia caricias por iniciativa do próprio. Era maravilhoso ser dominado dessa maneira.

- Tem certeza que nunca esteve com um homem? – Perguntou Tiger para provocar.

- Estou imaginando que você é uma garota. – Respondeu Jensen no mesmo tom. – É! Sou bom nisso. – Completou quando Tiger gemia novamente.

Jensen continuou a exploração do corpo do moreno usando a boca, e com a ponta da língua contornou o mamilo endurecido deste e foi descendo até encontrar o membro duro, e sem excitar o tomou entre os lábios, primeiro sugando a cabeça, depois passando a língua descendo por toda a extensão até os testículos e sugou um lado depois outro.

Tiger se perguntava, entre um momento e outro de lucidez, como alguém que nunca fez aquilo pudesse ser tão bom, imaginou que Jensen fazia apenas o que gostava que fizessem com ele.

- Com que tipo de garota você andava saindo? – perguntou ofegante.

- Nenhuma tão gostosa! – E engoliu por inteiro o membro de Tiger. Quando viu aquela boca perfeita, envolvendo todo seu pênis, segurou a cabeça de Jensen e ditou as regras.

Quando Jensen sentiu o pré gozo de Tiger, interrompeu o sexo oral, para beijar o moreno, que o abraçou, nesse abraço seu carcereiro, que agora era seu prisioneiro, começou a se esfregar no seu membro e esse foi o sinal para o loiro.

- Quero você! – Sussurrou Jensen ao ouvido do moreno, depois de lhe morder o lóbulo da orelha.

O loiro não precisou repetir, Tiger pegou uma das mãos de Jensen, melou os dedos dele de lubrificante e direcionou a sua abertura. Colocou primeiro um dedo, e ficou uma eternidade em um movimento de vai e vem, depois colocou o segundo e continuou sem nenhuma pressa, o moreno gemia, xingava, pois queria mais, e sem falar nada, apenas com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, Jensen continuava com a sua doce tortura, as vezes em um vai e vem ou circulando, e quando descobriu o ponto de prazer de Tiger, não quis outra coisa.

- Se você não enfiar em mim, agora! – Disse Tiger com a respiração entrecortada, depois de um grito de prazer. – Eu vou enfiar em você. – E mais um grito de prazer.

- Não sei por que a pressa. – Falou Jensen retirando a mão, causando protesto inconsciente do moreno. – Calma Tiger!

Não era a primeira vez que Jensen penetrava Tiger, mas desta vez era diferente, talvez fosse a posição, ou as pernas do moreno envolvendo a sua cintura, ou a certeza que não saberia mais viver sem sentir aquele corpo se movimentando sob o seu. Na verdade ele sentia que era a primeira vez que faziam amor, em vez de ser apenas sexo.

Apesar de Tiger está bem preparado ainda sentiu um pouco de dor, mas ter o corpo do loiro por cima e dentro dele, rapidamente começou a se movimentar ditando o ritmo, logo gozou e Jensen, mesmo querendo prolongar o ato, pois era tão profundo, quente e aconchegante dentro do moreno, não resistiu e o seguiu no orgasmo, quando começou a sentir as contrações de êxtase sobre seu pênis.

Tiger estava deitado novamente com Jensen apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, seus abdomens melados de sêmen.

- Café da manhã! – Falou o moreno, passando o dedo em seu abdômen e colocando na boca de Jensen, que começou a chupar e lamber aquele dedo, despertando idéias, que deixaram Tiger duro novamente. – Já chega! – Sua voz saiu rouca e ele se levantou sobre os protestos do loiro que formou com os lábios seu conhecido e adorável biquinho de contrariedade.

O moreno levou Jensen para o chuveiro, o loiro não parava de passar as mãos sobre o seu corpo, e pelo caminho grudou seu corpo no dele sob alegação de não enxergar. Tiger estava ficando maluco com todo esse assédio, apesar de tudo ainda achava errado.

- Não quero sentar. – Disse Jensen, ficando em pé dentro da banheira agarrado ao corpo do moreno. – Ei! Água fria.

- Você está precisando e eu também. – Falou antes de beijar o loiro.

A água fria não deu jeito, pois o fogo que existia entre os dois corpos era superior a qualquer coisa, logo estavam duros, se esfregando, sentindo a firmeza dos músculos, o gosto da pele, tudo era perfeito para Tiger e Jensen.

O moreno pegou seu membro e juntou como do loiro, e começou uma masturbação dupla, enquanto fazia isso, se travava uma batalha de línguas, um querendo invadir a boca do outro, o peito doía por falta de respiração, mas a morte era preferível a interromper qualquer coisa que estavam fazendo.

Quando o gozo veio, chegou para os dois, apenas não caíram por que um se apoiava no outro, ofegantes, saciados e felizes. Assim que a respiração se normalizou voltaram ao banho, Tiger vendo que os lábios de Jensen estavam arroxeando por causa da água fria, ligou a água quente pegando o loiro de surpresa.

-Ei! Quer me matar. – Gritou o loiro.

- Mas você reclama! Já gozou duas vezes, só hoje! O que você quer mais? – Tiger sério, com se estivesse realmente chateado.

- Eu quero mais! – Falou Jensen, fazendo bico.

- Acho que criei um monstro. – Tiger riu e abraçou Jensen antes de continuar o banho.

Depois do banho Tiger foi trocar a venda dos olhos de Jensen que estava molhada, o loiro ainda tento abrir os olhos, porém a luz não deixou.

- Tira essa venda. – Pediu Jensen.

- Isso eu não posso fazer, tenho meu parceiro, e o fato de você nunca ter nos visto é a sua chance de sair vivo e sem perseguição. – Explicou Tiger. – E além do mais, você não poderia manter os abertos, está muito tempo sem claridade e a luz poderia ferir sua vista, portanto com a venda a proteção é dupla, de sua vida e de sua visão. – Jensen aceitou a explicação sem nenhum tipo de protesto.

Tiger foi fazer o café e preparou umas panquecas, com dois tipos de recheios, um salgado e outro doce. E como sempre além das panquecas o moreno resolveu provar o loiro com os recheios.

- Deixa de ser estraga prazeres. – Disse Tiger quando Jensen protestou contra a geléia de morango que o moreno colocava sobre o seu ombro.

Tiger lambia o ombro do Jensen e beijava cada sarda que encontrava ali e foi subindo em direção ao pescoço, onde deu uma leve mordida fazendo com que o loiro gemesse de dor e prazer, seguiu em direção a orelha, mordendo e sugando o lóbulo, causando cócegas no prisioneiro que se contorcia querendo fugir do carinho, mas ao mesmo tempo procurava agarra o moreno com medo que ele parasse a exploração.

Quando Tiger tomou posse da boca do loiro, sentiu o gosto de café recém tomado, e como um viciado aprofundou o beijo até lhe faltarem o ar.

- Tiger? – Chamou Jensen no intervalo de um beijo para o outro.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o moreno, meio colado a boa do loiro, para não perder tempo.

- Quero te provar com geléia.

- Essa é minha mania! – Exclamou o moreno fingindo indignação.

- Convivência!

- Tudo bem! Onde você quer a geléia?

Jensen tocou no seu peito, e procurou o bico de seu mamilo apertando-o. O moreno atendeu ao pedido do loiro, mas este não conseguia acerta o local exato por causa da venda, então Tiger o guiou.

O loiro lambeu toda a geléia, depois começou a sugar e segurar o mamilo entre os dentes e com uma das mãos manipulava o membro do moreno, que jogava a cabeça para trás e soltava ruídos de prazer pela boca entreaberta.

Tiger segurou a cabeça do loiro interrompendo-o, quando olhou o rosto dele, começou a rir, pois estava sujo de geléia.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Jensen.

- Você está fofo, todo sujo de geléia.

- Fofo! Isso está muito gay! – Disse Jensen entortando a boca.

- Eu sou gay! – Falou Tiger antes de começar a limpar o rosto de Jensen com a boca. – Tenho um lugar para colocar geléia que você não vai errar.

- E onde é? – A pergunta saiu baixa e rouca, como se desconfiasse da resposta.

- Num lugar grande e grosso. – Disse Tiger baixinho no ouvido do loiro que sem querer soltou a respiração, que não se lembrava de ter prendido.

- E quem te iludiu que é grande e grosso! – Disse Jensen provocando.

- Acredito que tirei essas conclusões por causa dos teus gritos ontem a noite!

- Tochê! – Dizendo isso mordeu os lábios e recebeu um beijo longo e apaixonante, antes de ter sua boca preenchida pelo membro do moreno lambuzado de geléia de morango.

Jensen limpou toda a geléia, lambendo com gosto toda a extensão do pênis de Tiger, depois começou a chupar a glande, e aos poucos foi tentando envolver o membro por completo até a base, antes de começar o vai e vem, a ponta tocava no fundo de sua garganta, mas por nada ele deixaria de ouvir seu nome, entre frases incompreensíveis, que o moreno liberava.

Quando sentia que ia gozar, Tiger tentou interromper o loiro, mas este não permitiu e engoliu todo o sêmen que o moreno liberou e depois limpou dando uma lambida que fazia Tiger estremecer devido à sensibilidade de seu membro.

- Acho que vou dormir. – Falou Tiger puxando o loiro e dando um selinho. – Até depois.

- E eu? – perguntou Jensen com o membro duro.

Tiger pegou a mão de Jensen e colocou sobre o seu membro indicando que ele devia se satisfizesse sozinho.

- Isso é vingança? Tudo bem! – Dizendo isso Jensen começou a se masturbar, gemidos escapavam dos lábios do loiro o tornando mais imorais.

Jensen chamava pelo moreno enquanto se tocava, e assistindo aquela cena, Tiger não resistiu e substituiu a mão do loiro pela sua, e capturou os lábios de Jensen, absorvendo todos os barulho de prazer, inclusive aqueles mais altos da hora do orgasmo.

Cansados se aconchegaram um nos braços do outro e dormiram.

- Vocês pensam que estão no jardim do Éden? – Disse Hunter acordando os dois. – Tiger, sabia que já inventaram roupas?

- Pra que perder tempo, se na maior parte das vezes elas são desnecessárias e apenas atrapalham. – Respondeu Tiger se espreguiçando, e sorriu ao ver Jensen corar com o comentário.

- Bem, pois agora elas são necessárias. O inspetor perguntou por você, te quer hoje à tarde lá. Ou melhor, nos quer.

- Quem vai ficar com ele? – Perguntou Jared desconfiado, não queria deixar o loiro com ninguém.

- Ele vai ficar só. Não tem perigo de ele fugir e nem de ser encontrado. Vamos deixá-lo amarrado.

- Droga! Não gosto disso!

- Calma! Nada vai acontecer com teu amante. Te veste!

Tiger levantou se vestiu e foi para o banheiro, ligou a torneira enquanto dava um telefonema.

- Vou ter que deixar o garoto sozinho! – Disse para um homem do outro lado da linha. – Então é verdade! Não queria! Mas se o senhor acha necessário.

**Enquanto isso no quarto...**

Hunter se ajoelhou na cama para acorrentar Jensen novamente, pegou uma fita para grudar a sua boca, mas quando ele olhou aqueles lábios pensou se seriam tão macios quanto pareciam ser. E Apesar de ele não ter nenhuma tendência homossexual, não resistiu à tentação.

Jensen tentou lutar contra aquela boca que tinha tomado posse da sua, porém quanto mais lutava mais forte ia ficando o beijo, a força era tanta ao ponto de ser ver invadido por uma língua atrevida, apesar de não estar gostando do beijo o dono daquela boca sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Mas... Que droga é essa! – A voz irritada de Tiger, interrompeu o beijo. O moreno pensou em puxar a arma e estourar a cabeça daquele que se atreveu em deixar os lábios de Jensen inchados por causa de um beijo.

- Fica frio! – Hunter colocou a mão no casaco. - Fiquei apenas curioso em descobrir se esses lábios são tão macios quanto parece. E realmente são uma loucura, e olha que eu não gosto da fruta.

- Entendo. – Tiger se controlou, pois não podia colocar a vida do loiro em risco por causa de ciúmes. – Mas para essa boca recomendo o boquete, igual ao que ele fez quase ainda agora em mim. – Riu com a cara de nojo do parceiro.

- Isso é nojento. – Disse Hunter limpando a boca com a costa da mão.

O moreno tirou a fita adesiva das mãos de Hunter e se abaixou para colocar na boca do loiro.

- Me beija! – Pediu Jensen. – Não quero ficar com o gosto dele na minha boca.

Esse pedido esvaiu sua irritação, pois para ele o loiro tinha correspondido ao beijo. E sem um segundo pedido, tomou posse daqueles lábios que por conquista eram dele.

Tiger lhe deu um beijo para fazer esquecer qualquer outra boca que tivesse tido a felicidade de tocar naqueles lábios. O beijo foi diferente de todos que tinham trocado, era forte como a paixão, mas a calma do amor também se fazia presente. O beijo era profundo, mas Jensen procurou sentir mais, Tiger começou abraçar a lhe abraçar, sentindo falta dos braços do loiro que já estavam presos, apenas quando ouviram um ataque tosse, lembraram que não estavam sozinhos e contra vontade suas bocas se separaram.

- Você me pertence! – Falou Tiger assim que o beijo foi interrompido.

- Para sempre! – Foi a resposta de Jensen, antes de ter sua boca grudada pelo adesivo.

- Desculpa por isso! Aproveite e descanse, vou voltar logo, e na volta você será meu! Penetrarei o seu corpo, enquanto eu tiver força para possuí-lo. – Disse Tiger em seu ouvido, que fechou os olhos, ao perceber os arrepios de prazer e aceitação do loiro.

Jensen antes de adormecer pensou como a sua vida mudou então poucos dias, estava totalmente entregue a aquele homem, o que mais queria era sair vivo dali, pois sentia a vida pulsar em suas veias, como nunca tinha sentido, e Tiger era responsável por isso.

- Tiger, aquela história de boquete, foi brincadeira? Certo? – Perguntou Hunter. O moreno apenas riu em resposta. - Entendi, acho que vou experimentar na volta.

- Nem pense nisso. - Essa frase mais pareceu um rugido, devido à carga de raiva, ciúme e indignação contida nela. – Apesar de que é uma morte perfeita, morrer com o pau enviado naquela boca. – Hunter não falou nada, pois esta ultima parte não parecia ser um comentário e sim um pensamento alto, pelo sorriso que se formou na boca do parceiro.

O resto da viagem foi feito em silêncio, cada um perdidos em seus pensamentos. A reunião foi feita na casa dos Ackles.

O Sr. Ackles estava em repouso por recomendações médicas, então na sala apenas os quatro agentes e o inspetor.

- O presidente da empresa na Suíça, realmente estava desviando dinheiro, e quem descobriu foi Jensen, mas aparentemente não tem nada a haver com o seqüestro. – Falou Misha.

- Jason Manns, de Londres, se ficou chateado com a mudança da sede para Zurique, é por que vai ficar longe do rapaz, pelas investigações pude constatar que Manns é apaixonado por Ackles. - Disse o parceiro de Collins. – Se o raptasse era para transformá-lo em um escravo sexual. – Completou bem baixinho apenas apara os colegas o ouvirem.

- O pior que tem gente capaz de fazer isso. – Falou Hunter que olhou para o seu parceiro. Tiger ficou baixou a cabeça fingindo procurar algo, para esconder o rubor que surgiu em seu rosto, e nem viu o olhar do Inspetor Beaver. – Por enquanto não encontramos nada que nos leva ao senhor Lehen, que ainda se encontra viajando.

- Praticamente estamos na estaca zero. Voltem para as suas investigações. – Dispensou Beaver.

- O que o senhor acha de investigarmos pelo lado do rapto para usos sexuais, pois parece que Jensen Ackles, tem mais fãs do que inimigos. – Disse Hunter, se divertindo com o constrangimento do parceiro.

- Eu adoraria ser esse seqüestrador. – Falou Misha, arrancando risos dos colegas, apesar de que o sorriso do parceiro de Hunter foi forçado e um olhar reprovador do inspetor.

**Na volta, dentro do carro...**

- Sim, obrigado! O chefe vai ficar muito feliz pelo seu trabalho. – Falava Hunter no telefone. – Problema resolvido. – Disse depois de desligar e olhou para o seu parceiro.

- Que problema? - Perguntou Tiger curioso.

- Chad Murray!

- O que aconteceu?

- Agora é oficial, Ghost é um fantasma de verdade. – Essa resposta gelou o coração de Tiger, não gostava do loiro, mas não queria que ele morresse, não por sua culpa.

- Como foi?

- A prisão é perigosa! Acontecem acidentes, Chad caiu e bateu com a cabeça várias vezes no chão, ficou em coma e depois nesses hospitais, tanta falta de atenção, lhe aplicaram um medicamento que fez seu coração parar. – A voz de Hunter era fria e insinuava recados disfarçados. – Sei que foi você que entregou o cara, tive que cobrar favores, me arriscar!

Tiger precisava pensar em algo, e se calou até estacionarem em frente à casa.

- Hunter, eu não conheço o chefe, mas parece ser um homem muito poderoso e rico. – Tiger falava rápido. – Roger Ackles também é rico e poderoso, Jensen ofereceu dinheiro, muito dinheiro, e você já percebeu que estamos ligados, podemos sair livres e ricos dessa, nós dois, te repasso a minha parte.

- Olha garoto! Não estou nessa por dinheiro!

- Então por quê?

- Você não entenderia! Ou melhor, entenderia sim! – Hunter deu um sorriso triste.

- Mas... – Tiger estava praticamente chorando.

- Eu vou pensar no assunto! Não te prometo nada! Mas vou pensar. – Hunter resolveu mentir para acalmar o parceiro, era uma pena, mas o destino dos dois já estava traçado, iriam ficar juntos, não da maneira que queriam, porém nada é perfeito.

- Você... – Tiger foi interrompido por seu telefone. – Oi mãe! Não está tudo bem! Claro que tenho certeza! Na próxima semana, não sei o dia, mas me espere.

Hunter riu e foi para dentro da casa. Quando Tiger desligou o telefone ouviu um barulho conhecido, que fez seu coração gelar. O som mortal de um tiro.

- Não! – Gritou o moreno, antes de correr para a casa.

NA.: Ainda não foi dessa vez, mas agora valendo no próximo teremos Tiger, não deu nessa ainda, senão a iria demorar mais a atualizar, apesar que a minha beta(supercuriosa Angiolleto), disse que valeria esperar, porém se fosse desse jeito este seria o penúltimo capítulo, e eu já estou com saudades, vou prolongar mais um pouquinho! Ahahaha

Flor, todo castigo para quem pensar em fazer mal para o meu loirão é pouco!rsrsrsrs


	4. Chapter 4

Tiger correu para dentro da casa com a arma e o coração na mão, e sem pensar em se proteger invadiu o quarto, olhou na direção da cama e bem ao lado de Jensen, uma cobra cascavel, com a cabeça estourada, ele sorriu aliviado e correu na direção do loiro.

- Jensen, você está bem? Foi picado? Está sentindo alguma dor? Por favor, responde! – Tiger abraçava o loiro. E perguntava sem parar e não obtinha resposta.

- Experimenta tira o adesivo da boca dele? – Disse Hunter divertido com a cena.

O moreno riu nervoso enquanto despregava a fita da boca de Jensen com todo carinho para não doer. Verificou que estava tudo em ordem com o loiro, limpou o quarto e recolheu o animal colocando-o dentro de um saco.

- Quando você for embora, jogue longe! – Disse para Hunter.

- Está me mandando embora? – Perguntou, mas Tiger não se deu ao trabalho de responder, já desacorrentava o loiro. – Obrigado! – Gritou para o parceiro que já ia saindo.

- De nada!- E baixinho completou. – Ainda não é o momento.

- Você está tão calado! Nunca mais vou te deixar sozinho. Prometo! – Falava para o loiro que continuava sem falar nada, desde que chegou.

- Estou com medo! Vamos fugir! Por favor, não quero morrer! – Jensen tremia e se agarrava em Tiger.

- Calma! Nada vai te acontecer. Prometo, nem que tenha de dar a minha vida por você! – Tiger abraçava o loiro tentando consolá-lo.

- Mas eu não quero ficar sem você! – O moreno não esperava essa declaração, e não sabia o que dizer para Jensen.

- Vai dar tudo certo! Confia em mim! – Dizendo isso lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, onde calmamente explorava a boca do loiro, querendo absorver todo o sabor agora indispensável em sua vida. – Você está com fome? Vou preparar algo para nós comermos! – Falou depois do beijo.

- Não! - Jensen o abraçou mais forte. – Não estou com fome! Fica comigo! Me possui como prometeu.

- Tudo bem! Mas não vou cumprir a minha promessa agora, estaria me aproveitando de você.

- Mas foi apenas isso que você fez, se aproveitou de mim, e agora que quero me recusa! Sai daqui! – Jensen empurrou Tiger que este caiu fora do colchão, sentado no chão, que ficou olhando para aquele que em tão pouco tempo tinha bagunçado toda a sua existência, como ele poderia amar tanto alguém em tão pouco tempo? Para essa pergunta não tinha resposta.

Jensen se encolheu abraçando as próprias pernas, a venda enxugava todas as suas lágrimas, uma sensação ruim teimava invadir seu coração, nem quando ouviu o chocalho da cascavel ao seu lado sentiu tanto medo, medo de perder o que tinha encontrado ali no meio do deserto, nos braços de um estranho.

- Tiger! - Chamou o loiro quando sentiu o moreno se levantando. – Desculpa! Fica comigo, apenas senta ao meu lado.

Sem falar nada, Tiger sentou apoiando suas costas na parede por trás de Jensen, que ficou entre suas pernas, fazendo do moreno seu encosto.

A cabeça de Jensen passava um pouco de seu ombro e Tiger aspirava o perfume que vinha de seus cabelos loiros.

Tiger afastou o corpo de Jensen para poder tirar a camisa que ainda vestia, e agora de peito nu, podia sentir toda a extensão de pele das costas do loiro.

Sem resistir começou a acariciar o peitoral de Jensen, alisando seu abdômen, até a barra da calça, que tinha vestido no loiro antes de sair naquele final da manhã. Quando o moreno passou a mão de novo na barriga do loiro, sentiu-a roncar e lembrou que este ainda não tinha almoçado e já estava no final da tarde.

Tiger beijou seu pescoço, antes de se levantar sob os protestos de Jensen.

- Você tem de comer!

- Mas não quero ficar longe de você!

- Deixa de tolice! Não vou para lugar nenhum, se ficar fazendo birra, não cumprirei a minha promessa! – O moreno falava com se estivesse diante de uma criança.

- Não quero mais! – Falou o loiro, fazendo bico, o moreno apenas riu, foi preparar algo rápido, afinal ele também estava com fome.

Fez um talharim com tomate seco e queijo, com molho branco, acompanhado de um vinho tinto, nos intervalos de espera na cozinha vinha e roubava um beijo de Jensen, que parecia mais calmo.

Jantaram, conversaram sobre os gostos comuns, que eram muitos. Tiger sempre querendo agradar os cinco sentidos, o paladar principalmente.

- Ainda não te provei com molho branco!

- Eu tenho medo que um dia você resolva me cozinhar, ou me cortar os pedaços para comer cru!

- Eu sou o Hannibal Lecter! – Com essa expressão Tiger mordeu o bico do mamilo de Jensen, ambos ficaram durinhos. – Hum... Sinto que alguém gosta de ser mordido e mal tratado! – E beliscou o outro lado, fazendo Jensen morder os lábios. – Eu vou te comer cru, por sinal vou te engolir inteirinho.

Tiger melou os dedos de Jensen no molho do talharim, e começou a lamber e sugar um por um, fazendo loiro gemer.

- Delicioso! – Deu um gole de vinho para Jensen, o beijando logo em seguida.

- Se nós fugíssemos como você explicaria minha presença em sua vida? – Perguntou Tiger que deitou Jensen fazendo dele seu prato e sua taça.

- No primeiro momento você seria meu salvador, ai! – Nesse momento Tiger terminava de beber um pouco de vinho em seu umbigo e resolver que era hora de lamber a taça. – Como eu ia dizendo, meu salvador, e depois ficaríamos amigos, namorados e nos casaríamos na Suíça. Nesse momento Tiger se engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Você está me pedindo em casamento? Isso é loucura!

- Pensei que você quisesse se tornar um homem sério, mas pelo visto só quer me usar! – Jensen estava magoado.

- Não! Mas é tão complicado! Será que depois que sair daqui e voltar para a sua vida normal, eu terei lugar nela? - Tiger agora estava deitado ao lado do loiro, acariciando seus cabelos, e olhando com amor.

- Eu não quero que você saia da minha vida!

- Em outra circunstância você não deixaria nem eu te tocar, quanto mais casar comigo!

- Isso é uma coisa que infelizmente não posso afirmar e nem negar. Apenas posso falar do que sinto agora, e nesse exato momento o que eu quero é ficar com você, mas acredito que não queira isso. – Jensen mordeu os lábios, nunca em sua vida tinha se entregado tanto em tão pouco tempo, namorou cinco anos com Danneel, para se decidir a ficar noivo e casar mais dois anos, e agora em menos de uma semana estava se declarando para alguém que não tinha nem visto o rosto.

- Por mim eu ficaria com você para sempre!

- Então? Qual o problema?

- Não quero me iludir, vamos deixar para conversar depois de sairmos daqui! E você recuperar a sua vida.

- Tudo bem! Mas de que maneira vamos sair?

- Ainda não sei, mas acredite não vou deixar que nada te aconteça, eu não tenho certeza dos teus sentimentos, mas tenho certezas dos meus! É loucura, mas eu te amo. – Tiger beijou o loiro não o deixando falar nada.

Depois dessa conversa resolveram ficar apenas namorando, beijos, abraços, carícias, cheiros e suspiros, ambos continuavam de calças, após algum tempo nesses jogos amorosos quase puros de malícia, adormeceram cada um com a certeza dos sentimentos que tinham em seus corações.

**Madrugada do 5º dia**

Jensen acordou incomodado com algo, na verdade com sua calça, fazia tempo que não permanecia com ela por tantas horas seguidas, e como estava desamarrado a retirou lentamente por que estava sonolento, com seus movimentos acordou Tiger que apenas ficou observando o loiro.

Depois de ficar totalmente nu, Jensen voltou a se aconchegar junto ao seu seqüestrador, agora seu amante. Deitado de bruços, entre as pernas de Tiger, e fazendo de seu peitoral travesseiro, o loiro adormeceu de imediato.

De sua posição Tiger tinha uma visão privilegiada do corpo de Jensen, suas costas musculosas, seu traseiro empinado, suas pernas definidas e levemente arqueadas, se perfeição existia estava diante de uma. A palavra dormir estava riscada de seu dicionário naquele momento.

A respiração suave de Jensen não ajudava em nada o moreno a dormir, e sem conseguir se controlar começou a acariciar as costas do loiro, que mesmo dormindo soltava gemidos de prazer.

Tiger lentamente se deitou de lado e colocou o travesseiro para Jensen se apoiar, o loiro reclamou, mas com alguns carinhos adormeceu, o moreno tinha planos para aquela perdição que estava ali disponível para seu prazer, e colocando as restrições de sua consciência de lado, resolveu aproveitar o momento.

O moreno beijou sua nuca, a curva do pescoço onde depositou algumas mordidas marcando o território.

- Ei!- Jensen acordou com uma mão apertando seu traseiro. – Mas... Ai! – Foi interrompido por uma mordida em seu ombro, seguido de um beijo na boca que não pode ser tão profundo como queriam devido à posição que se encontrava.

- Acredito que seja o momento de pagar a minha promessa. – Falou Tiger, interrompendo as carícias para retirar sua calça. – Fica quietinho! – Mesmo com esse pedido Jensen ainda tentou se virar. – Se continuar se movendo, vou ter que te amarrar.

Tiger se encaixou entre as pernas do loiro e começou a beijar sua nuca e com a boca foi descendo vagarosamente traçando com a língua um caminho sobre sua coluna vertebral, quando chegou à base abriu suas nádegas e continuou o caminho até sua entrada, fazendo com que Jensen gemesse mais alto e perdesse o controle de sua respiração.

- Respira por que está apenas começando. – Falou Tiger interrompendo as caricias para pegar o lubrificante. – Relaxa. – Falou assim e colocou o primeiro dedo.

O loiro obedeceu e ansioso aguardava os prazeres prometidos.

O moreno se deitou de lado, para poder manipular Jensen com os dedos e ao mesmo tempo beijar suas costas.

A pele de Jensen estava toda arrepiada pelos beijos, enquanto seu quadril se movimentava para ter mais contato com os dedos de Tiger, que nessas alturas já tinha enfiado o terceiro e atingia o seu ponto de prazer supremo.

- Pede! – Sussurrou Tiger em seu ouvido, o seqüestrador queria fazer o loiro implorar por ele. – Não entendi! Repete. – Mandou o moreno novamente quando o loiro sussurrou algo incompreensível.

- Por favor! – A voz rouca de Jensen dificultava o entendimento.

- Não entendi! – Tiger estava adorando ver o loiro perder o controle, e isso fez com que ele enfiasse os dedos com mais força fazendo Jensen gritar de puro prazer.

Tiger resolveu penetrar em Jensen, pois este já era puro delírio e logo gozaria; não que isso fosse problema, mas o moreno não estava mais agüentando e também poderia chegar ao ápice a qualquer momento e isso ele queria que acontecesse dentro do loiro.

Tiger virou Jensen de frente e deitou seu corpo sobre o loiro. – Se abre para mim. – Falou no ouvido do loiro depois de um longo beijo intenso, onde capturou com violência a língua do amante e mordeu os lábios carnudos, quando interrompeu o beijo.

Jensen abriu as pernas acomodando Tiger entre elas, a cada entrega do loiro ele também se envolvia mais. Saindo de cima de seu prisioneiro, o moreno lubrificou seu membro e levantando as pernas de Jensen, que mordeu os lábios, ao se sentir invadido.

Gritos de dor escapavam dos lábios perfeitos de Jensen, mas eram diferentes dos anteriores, pois não existia desespero neles, e logo foram substituídos por gemidos de satisfação, quando o moreno se deitou novamente sobre ele.

Suas mãos percorriam as costas de seu carcereiro e suas pernas o entrelaçavam segurando de uma maneira que não admitia fuga. Tiger se arremetia dentro dele com força, se aprofundando o máximo que podia; em sua boca o nome do Jensen se repetia continuamente.

Jensen era tão apertado, tão quente e úmido que Tiger não queria sair de dentro dele nunca mais e por isso às vezes parava o movimento para se controlar e prolongar mais o ato. Nesses momentos Jensen reclamava e se mexia sob seu corpo.

Devido o comportamento do loiro, Tiger perdeu o controle e começou a ser mais agressivo na penetração fazendo Jensen gritar de prazer e sempre pedindo mais.

Juntos e gritando um pelo outro alcançaram o ápice da satisfação, cansados continuaram abraçados com Tiger ainda dentro dele.

- Você é tão quente e apertado. – Disse o moreno, assim que a respiração se acalmou um pouco. – Acho que passaria a minha vida toda dentro de você.

- Serei sempre quente para você, mas se toda vez que me possuir for assim, apertado... É... Não sei... – Esse comentário de Jensen fez Tiger rir, ele adorava o humor do loiro.

- A culpa é sua, fiz apenas o me mandou! – Dizendo isso voltou a beijar o loiro.

Tiger limpou os dois e foram dormir, com Jensen deitado do seu jeito preferido fazendo Tiger de travesseiro.

Pela manhã bem cedo Hunter chegou, olhou para os dois, balançou a cabeça e foi em direção a arma de Tiger, o moreno estava fingindo que dormia e ficou observando o parceiro, viu quando ele pegou o revolver e o celular os guardando, seu sangue gelou, e ele percebeu que o final estava próximo.

- Acorda garoto! – Chamou Hunter. – Te veste e veste o play boy aí!- Ordenou.

- Podemos tomar pelo menos um banho? E fazer um amor gostoso! – Perguntou de maneira cínica e se espreguiçando.

Hunter pensou, mas não se incomodou; afinal eles mereciam uma despedida.

Tiger acordou Jensen e o levou para o banheiro, ao fechar a porta agarrou o loiro de uma maneira tão desesperada, que o sufocou com a força de seus braços.

- Eu te amo! – Dizia entre os beijos alucinados.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Jensen, pois sentiu que havia algo errado.

- Nada, apenas está chegando a hora de você voltar para a casa. E eu já estou com saudades. – Dizia Tiger agora enfiando ao rosto na curva de seu pescoço, aspirando o cheiro amado. – Faz amor comigo quero te sentir dentro de mim, nem que seja a ultima vez.

- Não! Não fale isso. – Jensen se agarrou ao corpo de Tiger sentindo os músculos do peito, das pernas, as peles em atrito aumentavam a excitação do momento.

Dentro da banheira, com o chuveiro ligado Tiger se ajoelhou de frente à parede, Jensen se ajoelhou por de trás dele beijando a sua nuca e acariciando suas costas, o loiro puxou com a mão a cabeça do moreno colocando em sua boca dois de seus dedos na boca fazendo-o chupar, aqueles lábios o sugando o fizeram gemer e logo começou a preparar o moreno para recebê-lo, penetrando um dedo e logo em seguida o segundo, ele tinha pressa, precisava sentir-se envolvido, preso, dentro de Tiger que gemia de prazer e derramava lágrimas silenciosas que se misturavam a água do chuveiro.

Tiger tinha medo de nunca mais sentir as mãos de Jensen por seu corpo e nem seus dedos o penetrando, o preparando para lhe receber. Jensen o possuiu com força, demonstrando toda a paixão e desejo, e a cada estocada, promessas de vida, de amor, de esperança.

Enquanto o penetrava, Jensen manipulava o pênis de Tiger, fazendo que o moreno gozasse em sua mão, a sensação mais maravilhosa para o loiro era sentir as contrações de prazer do moreno sobre o seu membro, nessa hora ele tentava segurar o gozo, para aproveitar o máximo, mas era impossível e logo ele se derramava dentro do amante.

Antes que água lava-se sua mão, Jensen a levou a boca lambendo o sêmen, que para ele era um néctar dos deuses.

- Promete que nada vai te acontecer! – Pediu Jensen abraçado ao corpo de Tiger que ainda estava se apoiando na parede. Saindo do abraço do loiro, ele se virou de frente e o beijou.

Jensen sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas e seu coração falhou por medo de perder o ser amado, essa era a sua maior preocupação, ele já conhecia essa dor e não queria passar novamente por ela.

- Eu prometo que nada vai te acontecer! – Brincou Tiger.

- Não! Promete-me, por favor? - Se Jensen não estivesse vendado Tiger veria suas lagrimas.

- Eu prometo que farei de tudo para sairmos juntos daqui, apenas isso posso te dizer. – E antes que o loiro começasse a falar, o beijou, com loucura, sugando sua língua com força, mordendo os lábios carnudos, e assim calando qualquer protesto.

- Vamos acabar com o banho. – Uma batida forte na porta interrompeu o beijo. Jensen se agarrou a Tiger como se pudesse protegê-lo de qualquer perigo.

- Calma! Vai dar tudo certo. – Tiger saiu do abraço do loiro, mas antes lhe deu outro beijo, mas calmo, tentando lhe passar a confiança que nem de longe sentia.

- Vai ficar ai nos olhando? – Perguntou para Hunter, pois ainda estavam nus quando saíram do banheiro. O agente mais velho saiu do quarto, mas não fechou a porta, para ficar observando qualquer movimento suspeito.

Tiger vestiu sua calça, e depois vestiu a de Jensen, contra sua vontade voltou a acorrentar o loiro, que quis reagir, mas o moreno lhe fez um carinho e sussurrou em seu ouvido que tudo terminaria bem.

Sentando ao lado de Jensen calçando os sapatos, Tiger retirou um pequeno revolver e um localizador que estava escondido debaixo do colchão, à arma ele escondeu por baixo da calça e o pequeno GPS dentro do bolso, estava pronto para ser ligado, assim que o chefe chegasse e isso acionaria viaturas áreas e terrestre. Sua missão estava chegando ao final.

**Flash Back.**

_- Você será o novo parceiro de Jeffren Dean Morgan. – A voz de seu superior ainda ecoava em sua cabeça. – Ganhe a sua confiança e descubra para quem ele trabalha._

_- Não é para Frederic Lehen? – Perguntou o agente._

_- Não temos certeza, e o mais importante, temos que pegar o chefe._

_- Sim senhor!_

_- Garoto! Boa sorte! – Jim Beaver, apesar de rígido tinha um jeito de paizão com os agentes novatos._

_Quando Tiger soube do rapto de Jensen, ia soltá-lo, colocando em risco toda a missão, pois não deixaria um inocente morrer, porém com a condição do chefe em querer matar pessoalmente o prisioneiro, mudou de idéia, pois viu a oportunidade, encerrar o caso com êxito, mas ele não contava com a paixão insana que o acometeria._

_Amor à primeira vista não existia para ele, até o momento em que olhou para os lábios do loiro, a vontade de prová-los foi mais forte e com a desculpa de prender de vez quem queria a morte do rapaz, não o soltou e começou a fazer coisas absurdas como se entregar de corpo e alma, e para ele o pior foi a reciprocidade. Como resistir a uma criatura que satisfazia os cinco sentidos de um ser humano, e que se entrega tão completamente?_

**Fim do Flash Back.**

Um carro estacionou, Tiger que continuava sentado ao lado de Jensen olhou por cima dos ombros em direção a porta, beijou o loiro dizendo que tudo ia dar certo e acionou o localizador, antes de se levantar, e ir em direção a porta do quarto.

Mark Pellegrino entrou, ele era motorista da família Lehen, logo atrás entrou o "chefe", e nesse momento Tiger percebeu qual era o motivo de seu parceiro, em seu olhar existia o mesmo brilho, que com certeza tinha em seus olhos quando olhava para Jensen.

- Quero te apresentar o "chefe", ou devo dizer a chefa? – O sorriso de Hunter iluminava todo seu rosto. – Sra. Lehen. – Ela era uma mulher belíssima, apesar da idade, 52 anos, cabelos loiros ondulados soltos que passavam um pouco do ombro, um vestido leve, verde claro, de acordo com o clima e sandálias com salto alto, dando um charme sofisticado a simplicidade do traje.

- Bom dia Hunter! Que prazer em revê-lo. – A Sra. Lehen o abraçou encostando o corpo completamente em Hunter que a envolveu, antes de tomar seus lábios com os dele.

- Você deve ser o Tiger. – Disse a mulher sem se afastar de Hunter. – E um prazer lhe conhecer. – Jensen, Jensen, Jensen! – A Sra. Lehen repetia o nome do loiro e ia se aproximando da cama onde ele estava amarrado. – Pela primeira vez, é um prazer em vê-lo.

- Sra. Lehen! – Jensen estava surpreso, sabia que a família de Paul o culpava pela sua morte, mas não acreditava que houvesse tanto ódio ao ponto de matá-lo.

- Você deve está se perguntando o por quê? – A voz antes calma e bonita, agora saia cheia de ódio e rancor. – Estou fazendo um favor para a humanidade. Vou te varrer da face da terra, nunca vão te encontrar, teus pais chorarão sobre um caixão vazio. – A mulher se descontrolou e lhe deu uma tapa.

- Pra fora do quarto. – Disse Mark para Tiger, com uma arma apontada em sua direção quando este fez menção de ir à direção da cama em que Jensen se encontrava. O moreno relutou, porém percebeu que lá fora seria mais fácil ter sucesso.

- Todos que tem a infelicidade de te amar morrem! Foi assim com a Danneel, com Paul e agora com Tiger, por que Tiger vai morrer e você será o culpado.

- Não! – Nesse momento Jensen saiu do seu silêncio, mas foi calado com novas agressões.

- Cala boca! Mark pode terminar o serviço. – Gritou a Sra. Lehen, para o motorista que estava com Tiger, pouco tempo depois um tiro ecoou na casa.

- Tiger. – Um grito agonizante de Jensen, que dessa vez foi calado pelo cano de um revolver enfiado em sua boca.

- Não se desespere. Vocês serão enterrados na mesma cova no meio do deserto, mas um tiro agora acabaria com teu sofrimento muito rápido. – Ao dizer isso a mulher retirou a arma e pegou um estilete. – Você vai chegar ao inferno sem esse rostinho bonito, que fez a perdição de tantos. - Ela primeiro cortou os dois pulsos do loiro. – Ouvir dizer que meu filho sangrou até morrer. – A lamina caiu das mãos da Sra. Lehen quando esta se aproximou do rosto de Jensen, e esta lançou um olhar surpreso em direção a porta do quarto antes de desabar no chão por causa de um tiro no meio da testa.

- Maldito! – Gritou Hunter pegando a arma, mas foi atingindo no peito antes de conseguir puxar o gatilho.

- Terminou. – Disse Tiger se ajoelhando próximo de Jensen, enrolando alguns panos em seus pulsos para estancar o sangue. – A cavalaria está chegando. – Falou ao ouvir helicópteros se aproximando. Beijou os lábios amados. – Não disse que tudo ia termi... – Tiger não pode completar a frase, pois foi atingindo nas costa pelo tiro dado por Hunter que usou suas últimas forças naquele disparo.

- Tiger? – A voz de Jensen estava fraca.

- Agente e prisioneiro feridos. – Uma voz desconhecida soou próximo de Jensen. Novos passos invadiam o ambiente e sirenes longes se faziam ouvir.

- Ele está vivo? – perguntou Jensen para o recém chegado. – Por favor! Me respondam! – Falou o mais alto que podia no meio da confusão formada.

- Calma! Você está salvo! – Disse a voz

- Ele está vivo? – Continuou perguntando desesperado.

- Sim. Eu estou. – Jensen sorriu ao ouvir a voz de seu seqüestrador e amante, apesar do tom fraco e cheio de dor.

**No hospital**

Devido à perda de sangue e a agitação por causa de Tiger, Jensen foi sedado durante três dias.

- Onde estou? – perguntou o loiro assustado quando acordou no final do terceiro dia.

- Você está salvo meu filho!

- Mãe! – Jensen abraçou Donna e chorou em seus braços como uma criança.

- Está tudo bem meu filho, já passou. – Donna o ninava acariciando e beijando seus cabelos, e enquanto fazia isso agradecia a Deus, pois alguns dias atrás ela pensou que talvez nunca mais fosse ver o filho com vida novamente.

- Onde está o Tiger? – Perguntou depois de se acalmar.

- Meu filho não era hora de se preocupar com isso. – A voz de seu pai se fez ouvir na escuridão do quarto mantido na penumbra por ordens médicas.

- Pai! – E Jensen se viu abraçado novamente.

- Seus irmãos estão lá fora. Donna vá chamá-los.

Josh e Mackzenzie entraram no quarto acompanhados de sua mãe, foi uma festa abraços, beijos, lágrimas e comentários carinhosos.

- Onde está Tiger? – Perguntou de novo, era quem faltava para sua felicidade está completa. – Ele está preso? Já saiu do hospital? – Continuou devido o silêncio constrangedor de sua família.

- Não dá para conversar sobre isso depois? – Perguntou o Roger Ackles.

- Não. Eu sei o que ele fez foi errado, mas vou testemunhar a favor dele, e quem sabe tenha uma pena reduzida. – Jensen falava rápido.

- Meu filho, você precisa saber algo sobre o Tiger.

- Roger...

- É necessário. – Falou o Sr. Ackles interrompendo Donna, que baixou a cabeça.

- O que aconteceu? – Aquilo estava deixando Jensen desesperado.

- Josh leve sua irmã lá para fora! – Disse Roger.

- Pai eu não concordo com isso! – Disse Mackenzie antes de sair.

- Eu sei, mas esse é o certo. Agora saia. – Por causa a falta de iluminação, Jensen não conseguiu visualizar o ar de contrariedade de sua irmã.

-O papai tem razão, vamos. É bom te ter entre nós maninho, pode contar comigo para o que for.

- Mande os agentes entrarem. – disse Roger para os filhos.

- Eu vou sair também. – Falou Donna saindo junto com os outros filhos.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou desesperado Jensen para o seu pai.

- Tudo será esclarecido! Não se agite. – Disse Roger, fazendo um leve carinho em sua cabeça. Três homens entraram no quarto.

- Esses são agentes do FBI, estavam encarregados do seu caso. Esse é o inspetor Beaver, agentes Collins e Welling.

- Você está melhor? – Perguntou aquele que se chamava Welling. Jensen reconheceu a voz.

- Estou. Você que chegou primeiro! Sabe onde está Tiger?

- Você precisa saber algumas coisas antes. – Quem falou foi o inspetor. -Tiger era um agente duplo, sua missão era descobrir se seu parceiro tinha ligações criminosas com Frederic Lehen.

- Na verdade essa tal de Tiger devia te proteger! Não abusar de você. – Roger interrompeu.

- Descobrimos que Lehen não passava de empresário desonesto e não um mafioso. - Continuou Beaver ignorando a interrupção. - E Morgan, quem você conhecia com Hunter, descobriu tudo, mas ele se apaixonou pela Sra. Lehen e em vez de denunciá-la e prendê-la, se juntou a ela, nas loucas decisões baseada no amor pelo filho. Desde a morte de sua noiva até o seu seqüestro.

- Espera! Ela matou a Dan? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Sim em relação a morte de Danneel, o verdadeiro assassino é Mark Pellegrino, a mando dela.

- Mas por quê? – Quis saber o loiro.

- Parece que foi por causa de Paul que estava triste com o seu casamento, Mark e ela conseguiram incriminar outra pessoa e com a ajuda de Morgan, o único que descobriu a verdade, mataram o infeliz inocente na cadeia. A te culpava pela morte de Paul, por isso teu seqüestro.

- Seqüestro que vocês poderiam ter acabado logo. – Roger estava revoltado com o comportamento de Tiger. – Ficamos sofrendo e...

- Pai! – Falou Jensen. - Por favor, continue. – Disse se dirigindo ao inspetor.

- De certa maneira seu pai tem razão, nosso agente foi longe demais, a maneira que encontrou para te manter vivo e resolver o caso, não foi aprovado pelo FBI, e nem eu sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Mas eu estou bem, e graças a ele. Como ele está?

- Tem apenas uma maneira de te dizer isso!- Beaver se calou por algum tempo, como se estivesse se preparando para fazer a declaração de sua razão de viver. - Ele morreu.

- Mentira! – Gritou Jensen, depois de alguns segundos tentando respirar. – Ele estava vivo quando nos encontraram. Certo agente Welling? Fala para eles.

- É verdade ele estava vivo, mas... – Welling parou, pois não conseguiria continuar.

- A bala perfurou o pulmão e ele não resistiu, morreu no caminho. Aqui nesta pasta tem um histórico de vida, algumas fotos e o relatório médico. Seu corpo foi enviado para a família, que irá cremá-lo.

Beaver entregou a Jensen, que não ouvia mais nada, pois estava mergulhado nas profundezas de sua dor, uma pasta de documentos preta, as lágrimas que escorriam abundantemente pelo belo rosto do loiro mancharam o nome impresso em uma etiqueta que estava pregada no meio da capa da pasta, se não fosse a falta de luz no quarto, ainda poderia ler: JARED TRISTAN PADALECKI.

N/A.: Devo informa que todos os erros são da minha beta! Ahahhaha Apesar de ela ter ficado muito triste com o capítulo. Quero fazer um pequeno pedido NÃO ME ABANDONE! Vou me redimir no próximo. Espero!

Quero avisar que gosto de finais felizes, não sei será do agrado de todos, mas será feliz, esperem o final antes de mandarem matadores de aluguel atrás de mim!

A culpa de o capitulo ter terminado assim é culpa dos poucos comentários recebidos, no primeiro capitulo 8, depois 5 e agora apenas 4, ai o que nos move são os reviews, isso e a pouca falta de tempo, somando tudo igual a atraso. Porém se vocês querem saber o que aconteceu mais rápido, comente nem que seja me ameaçando de morte!

Atualizações mais rápidas só depende de vocês!

Para Deany RS,sabem quem me atrapalha também de escrever o seu presente, o Black, quando esta no modo carente sobe em cima do teclado, eu tenho que para e dar carinho! Senão ele não deixa continuar. Beijos para o seu miau!

RakBlack – Este é o penúltimo capítulo! E Obrigada pelo comentário, continue lendo, grandes emoções ainda a vista!

Cici – Demorou mais cheguei, com certeza não te deixei muito feliz, mas... Espera o próximo! Obrigada pelo reviews duplos


	5. Chapter 5

**Dezembro - Quatro meses depois. – Los Angeles**

- Que bom que você veio passar as festa de finais de ano com a família, meu filho. - Roger Ackles olhava orgulho para o seu filho do meio, que apesar de ter passado por um situação traumática conseguiu se estabilizar e assumir a presidência da filial na Europa, pelo visto com muito sucesso e dedicação.

- Apenas acho que você está trabalhando demais. – Disse sua mãe não menos orgulhosa, porém preocupada. – Não arranjou nenhuma namorada? Namorado?

- Não se preocupe com isso. - Jensen se levantou da cadeira enfrente ao seu pai e foi dar um beijo em sua mãe. – É melhor assim. – O loiro não procurava muito a família, primeiro pelo trabalho e a distância e segundo para não preocupá-los, mas ele sabia que as amigas de sua mãe relatavam toda a sua vida para ela.

Jensen não vivia chorando pelos cantos, mas não tinha vontade de sair com ninguém, sua vida social era voltada apenas para os negócios, quando estava jantando com alguém com certeza se tratava de assuntos da empresa, era muito assediado por homens e mulheres como sempre, e ar meio triste que adquiriu inspirava as pessoas a querem deixá-lo feliz, fazê-lo sorrir. Por isso convites de festas e até presentes eram enviados dos mais diversos interessados.

- Meu filho...

- Donna, deixa o garoto em paz, ele não quer namorar, deixa! – Interrompeu Roger.

- Você quer enganar a quem...

- Vamos para com isso! Que absurdo, brigarem por que eu não estou namorando!

- Desculpe! - Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Com licença senhor Ackles. - Pediu uma garota jovem, bonita e loira.

- Pode entrar Alona.

- Olá, Jensen! – Falou dando um longo abraço em seu ex-patrão e melhor amigo.

- Oi menina!

- Os relatórios que o senhor pediu já estão prontos para assinar. - Informou a secretária, saindo logo em seguida, com Jensen atrás dela.

- Casa comida e roupa lavada, para ir comigo. - Perguntou para a garota. – Terminou com o namorado mesmo! E você pode levar a sua mãe! – Completou o loiro rindo.

- Faz tua proposta!

- Assistente pessoal da presidência, o triplo do salário e um apartamento no mesmo prédio em que moro, afinal serão 24 horas trabalhando.

- Esse é o problema, você se tornou um fanático por trabalho e como sua assistente irei enlouquecer.

- Duas secretárias!

- Por que tanta questão da minha presença?

- Não te ilude! – Disse o loiro rindo. – Ninguém me conhece melhor que você em todos os sentidos. E preciso da minha amiga perto de mim.

Alona era amiga dele de muito tempo, era a sua secretária pessoal quando trabalhava nos EUA, mas não quis ir para Suíça com ele, por causa do namorado, era também a única que sabia o que estava acontecendo com sua vida, suas dores e seus medos, quantas vezes de madrugada era acordada para ouvi-lo falar de Tiger.

- Jensen, você vai me perturbar dia e noite!

- Eu já faço isso, a diferença é que você agora irá receber um salário, por sinal um ótimo salário.

- Ok! Você venceu!

- Pode passar no RH. – Jensen escreveu uma carta ao próprio punho e entregou a Alona.

- Coloca ai, passagens de primeira classe. – Disse a loira devolvendo o papel.

- Já começou a exploração?

- Então não vou!

- Eu não disse que não ia dar! Acho que eu vendi a minha alma.

- Ainda é tempo de desistir!

- Não uma diabinha como você vai tornar meu inferna particular bem mais divertido.

Alona odiava ver o amigo daquele jeito, nem quando a Dan morreu ele ficou tão para baixo.

**21 de fevereiro – Seis meses depois – Zurique.**

- Oi! – Um furacão loiro se pendurou no pescoço de Jensen.

- Parece animada. – Disse para Alona.

- Reparou que a Gen, não se aproximou hoje de você? – Perguntou falando em seu ouvido, pois estavam próximo a uma caixa de som.

- Se convenceu que você é minha dona?

- Não arranjou outro alvo, e Jensen, ele é lindo!

- Mas do que eu? – Perguntou o loiro fazendo graça, e recebendo como resposta uma careta de Alona.

- Digamos que são belezas diferentes você é loiro e ele é moreno, e que moreno! – Disse Alona revirando os olhos.

- Se controla que você é minha namorada!

- Sabe que se aquele homem me desse bola, a nossa farsa terminaria agora!

- E você me deixaria assim para os leões?

- Jensen você tem de parar de fugir, na verdade só aceito essa situação por que tudo quanto é homem interessante ou é casado ou apaixonado por você. - De repente a loira caiu na gargalhada. - Eu não acredito! Fiquei até com pena da Gen.

- Por quê? – Perguntou o loiro olhando em volta.

- O deus grego não para de te olhar, e a sem noção nem se deu conta! - Jensen, esse vale a pena, se por acaso você quiser se assumir como gay, esse cara é a melhor pedida, e detalhe ele está te olhando com tanta intensidade, que eu arriscaria.

Jensen olhou em volta novamente e seu olhar foi capturado por um par de olhos verdes, incrustado no rosto adorável, isso estava sendo muito gay para ele, e que sorriso, as covinhas que coisa mais fofa, definitivamente, isso é coisa de gay. Mas o maior problema foi a reação de seu corpo, o coração acelerou e os lábios secaram, ele molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua e o belo estranho fez o mesmo, pareciam está sincronizados.

- Uau! – O grito de Alona quebrou o encanto. – Nunca tinha visto tanta energia entre duas pessoas. – Jensen olhava sem jeito para a amiga. – Amor a primeira vista! Lindo. – Alona estava com um brilho radiante nos olhos. – Eu sabia que você iria encontrar alguém, mas nunca pensei que seria assim tão fulminante, e na verdade pensei que seria uma mulher, mas...

- Alona! Calma! – Jensen interrompeu a loira antes que ela marcasse a data do casamento. – Para de fumar o que você está bebendo. Não viaja!

- Mas...

- Nada de mas, não sei o que viu porém não foi verdade, você sabe que eu não quero ninguém.

- Jensen, eu aceito essa tua condição desde que ninguém te chame atenção, mas agora esse carinha mexeu contigo, eu sei, pude sentir, até a sem noção, saiu com o rabo entre as pernas. – Alona se referiu a Gen, que percebeu a troca de olhares e a falta de atenção do moreno e se afastou. – Você vai falar com ele. E me dá esse chocolate!

- Não... – E Jensen riu com a careta de Alona, entregando um copo de refrigerante para ela.

- Você não para com essa mania de misturar chocolate com pimenta!

- Eu gosto. – Foi a maneira que Jensen encontrou de sentir a presença de Tiger. - Eu estou indo embora! Já fiz o que tinha de fazer aqui! Se quiser ficar, Cliff vem te buscar depois.

- Como embora?

- Pegando o carro na garagem, e mandando o Cliff me levar para casa, onde descerei...

- Tá legal, eu vou com você, me espera na garagem, apenas irei ao toalete. – E Alona saiu sem esperar resposta, Jensen estranho a loira nunca desistia de uma batalha assim fácil. Por isso o loiro desceu rapidamente ele sabia que vinham problemas...

No elevador ligou para Cliff, mas o celular estava fora de aérea, a festa acontecia na cobertura de um de seus importantes clientes, por isso não poderia ter deixado de ir. Porém já fez a sua parte, quando chegasse à garagem ligaria novamente para o seu motorista e segurança.

Estava distraído no celular quando a porta do outro elevador abriu, olhou na direção achando que era Alona, mas para a sua surpresa era o dono dos olhos que fez seu coração bater novamente. O moreno olhava para ele meio indeciso, poderia dizer que até com certo receio, Jensen achou estranho a atitude, porem o outro balançou a cabeça com se criando coragem, e tirando os cabelos cor de mel dos olhos jogando a cabeça para trás, lhe presenteou com o mais belo sorriso, com direito a covinhas e tudo, o loiro não resistiu e sorriu de volta.

Olhando para aquele estranho, Jensen começou a concordar com Alona, de repente não faria mal algum conhecer novas pessoas. O moreno veio se aproximando, seu andar era lento e calculado parecia um felino e o loiro instintivamente deu um passo para trás devido à intensidade do olhar que aquele ser dirigia.

- Espero que você não saia correndo. – Falou o estranho sorrindo, e Jensen nesse momento sentiu como estivesse levando um soco no estomago. O ar lhe faltou e meio que cambaleante saiu da área de pedestre sendo atropelado pelo seu próprio motorista.

- Você está bem? – O moreno perguntava para Jensen que estava tentando se levantar, aparentemente a queda pelo atropelamento foi apenas por susto. – Deixa eu lhe ajudar!

- Sr. Ackles, o senhor apareceu de repente está machucado? – Perguntava Cliff preocupado.

Jensen olhava para o estranho, para as mãos em seus braços, ele não conseguia nem respirar quanto mais falar. Quando o estranho passou os braços por sua cintura para levantá-lo o loiro fechou os olhos. Assim que se viu em pé novamente abriu os olhos, mas uma forte tonteira o fez se apoiar no estranho, e quando o tocou uma coisa parecida com uma corrente elétrica percorreu seu corpo, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos, Jensen lutava para não desfalecer.

- O que aconteceu? O que você fez com ele? – Alona descia do elevador nesse momento e como uma mãe leoa veio para cima do estranho.

- Nada, ele se sentiu mal e caiu na frente do carro. – O moreno explicava ainda segurando Jensen, com uma força desnecessária, pois o loiro que ainda estava de olho fechado, com respiração ofegante, tentava sair de seu abraço sem sucesso e quando tentou usar as mãos em vezes delas lutarem para se livrar, repousaram no forte peitoral tal qual uma carícia.

Cliff retirou Jensen dos braços do estranho e o colocou na parte de trás do carro e o loiro se encolheu colocando a cabeça entre as pernas. Alona entrou logo em seguida, sem saber o que fazer com o amigo, que não falava nada.

- Vamos para o hospital! – Falou para Cliff assim que o carro arrancou.

- Não! Quero ir para casa! – A voz de Jensen saiu estrangulada, como se estivesse sendo sufocado.

- Mas você não está bem!

- Não discute! – Gritou.

A loira se calou, Jensen nunca gritará com ela, mas não a magoou sabia que algo muito sério devia ter acontecido com o amigo, e seu instinto lhe dizia que foi por causa do belo desconhecido, quando ela disse para o Jensen descer, a idéia era ir atrás do moreno e entregar o telefone do loiro, mas quando o avistou ele estava entrando no elevador.

Assim que o carro estacionou, Jensen desceu e correu para o seu elevador particular, que ia direto para a cobertura em que morava, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que ele não conseguia colocar a chave que o acionava, foi necessária a ajuda de Alona.

Quando chegou à cobertura o loiro correu para o seu quarto e do fundo do closet retirou uma pasta executiva e de dentro dela outra pasta preta, aquela que lhe tinha sido entregue no hospital, mas que nunca teve coragem de abrir, objeto parecia queimar em suas mãos, nas primeiras páginas uma foto, e o rosto de um belo rapaz lhe sorria até as covinhas estavam lá.

A pasta caiu no chão e Jensen correu para o banheiro, e vomitou tudo o que tinha e não tinha no estomago, e totalmente sem forças ficou sentado no chão com a cabeça apoiada no vaso.

- Oh! Meu Deus. – Foi a expressão de Alona que seguia o loiro quando viu o conteúdo da pasta jogada no chão. Ela não podia acreditar, era muita coincidência, seria a mesma pessoa?

Ela correu ao banheiro, e quando tocou em Jensen, este a segurou com tanta força por seus braços que chegou a machucá-la.

- Você sabia disso? Você participou dessa farsa? – Perguntava o loiro sem soltá-la. – Você sabia que Tiger estava vivo?

- Não, eu juro que não sabia de nada! – E realmente Alona nunca ficaria calada, principalmente por saber da dor e saudade que Tiger provocava em Jensen, nem sua família tinha conhecimento da extensão dos sentimentos do loiro. – Mas você tem certeza que é ele mesmo?

- Nunca em minha vida, esquecerei a sua voz e o seu toque, o gosto de sua boca, de sua pele, seu cheiro. – Jensen falava e praticamente se arrastava em direção a cama, mas antes de chegar suas pernas falharam e ele deitou no chão e começou a chorar. - Todos me traíram, meu pai, minha mãe, meus irmãos, ele...

Alona pegou um travesseiro colocando-o na cabeça do loiro e depois se deitou o abraçando por trás, Jensen chorou até adormecer exausto.

**Do outro lado da cidade**

- Seu idiota! – Tiger, ou melhor, Jared falava em voz alta com ele mesmo. – Claro que ele te reconheceu, com certeza! O que esperava? Droga! Mas como resolver, de qualquer maneira seria difícil. É Jared agora você chegou ao fundo do poço! Por que você se deixou enganar!

**Flash Back**

Seu inferno começou quando Welling chegou ao esconderijo

- Agente e prisioneiro feridos. – Novos passos invadiam o ambiente e sirenes longes se faziam ouvir.

- Ele está vivo? – perguntou Jensen para o recém chegado. – Por favor! Respondam-me! – Falou o mais alto que podia no meio da confusão formada.

- Calma! Você está salvo! – Respondeu Welling

- Ele está vivo? – Continuou perguntando desesperado.

- Sim. Eu estou. – Jared estava se afogando em seu próprio sangue, pois a bala tinha perfurado o seu pulmão, porém o desespero de Jensen era tão grande, que se esforçou para responder, a última visão que teve foi o sorriso do loiro.

Durante uma semana lutou com a morte, e mesmo depois da fase crítica, foi mantido em coma por mais 20 dias. Quando acordou seu primeiro pensamento foi para Jensen.

Sua mãe estava ao lado de sua cama. Ele sorriu, mas ainda não podia falar, durante todo o dia cada vez que se abria a porta seu coração enchia de esperança de ver o loiro, a noite estava tão triste que sua mãe ficou preocupada.

No outro dia retiraram de vez a respiração artificial e colocara apenas uma mascara de oxigênio, e assim ele pode falar.

- E Jensen? - Perguntou para o Inspetor Beaver.

- É sobre ele que vim falar! A senhora pode sair um momento. - Pediu para a mãe de Jared. – O Jensen está na Suíça. – Começou assim que Sharon se retirou.

- Mas...

- É bobagem você se iludir com o que aconteceu naquele deserto. – Interrompeu Beaver.

- Eu sei, mas ele nem veio me ver?

- Veio! Ficou internado uma semana sem necessidade por sua causa, esperando você sair do risco de morte. Mas depois o seu pai o convenceu que era melhor deixar tudo o que aconteceu no cativeiro para trás e seguir a vida dele. E parece que ele deu razão ao pai, e faz uma semana que ele assumiu a presidência das empresas Ackles, na Europa. Veja. – Beaver entregou uma revista especializada em negócios onde destacava Jensen, parabenizando-o e desejando sucesso nessa nova etapa de vida. – Jared, o que você esperava que toda aquela paixão fosse verdadeira? Não que ele tivesse mentido, mas de repente ele mesmo se iludiu, afinal dependia de você para tudo, e era quem o protegia, porem aqui fora, a história é outra.

Jared concordava com o inspetor, mas não podia acreditar que o loiro simplesmente tinha ido embora sem nenhuma palavra, sem um agradecimento, nada. Será que ele se enganou tanto assim?

- Ele deixou isso para você! – Beaver entregou um cheque de um milhão de dólares. – É para você realizar seus sonhos, foi o recado que veio junto.

O cheque queimava nas mãos do moreno, essa atitude de Jensen, foi o golpe final que fez Jared desistir totalmente de ir atrás dele, por sinal desde desse momento o loiro era assunto proibido na sua frente.

Jared nunca descontou o cheque, e quando a saudade doía, e olhava aquele pedaço de papel até a raiva sufocar a dor da perda. E assim foi até aquele encontro com o Misha.

-E ai grandão? – Um moreno de olhos azuis pulou na frente de Jared.

- Oi! Misha. – O moreno não era seu amigo próximo, mas gostava dele, depois do seqüestro de Jensen, nunca mais tinham se falado, Misha e Welling foram transferidos. – Voltou para agência daqui?

- Não! O pessoal da agência não aceitou muito bem meu casamento com o Tom! – Misha sorria. – E você?

- Devido o ferimento estou no trabalho burocrático! - Respondeu Jared fazendo careta.

- É por causa do ferimento ou por causa do caso Jensen.

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso!

- Droga! – Exclamou o outro revirando os olhos. – Não posso deixar isso assim. Te pago um bebida.

- Se for para falar sobre isso dispenso.

- É necessário!

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer, que o culpado foi o pai dele, que fez pressão, mas...

- Cala a boca! – Misha agarrou Jared e saiu puxando em direção a uma mesa. Lá contou a verdadeira história.

Depois da confusão inicial, no mesmo dia Jared entregou seu distintivo e arma para o inspetor.

- O que você pretende fazer?- Perguntou Beaver

- Vou para a Suíça. – Respondeu da porta.

- Boa sorte!

- Obrigado!

E isso foi um mês atrás.

Seu irmão Jeff morava na Suíça, onde tinha uma pequena loja de doces e chocolates, e estava em plena expansão, à qualidade dos produtos criaram fama, e ele queria abrir uma filial e quando soube que o irmão estava com passagens marcadas para Zurique, o convidou para ser sócio, que foi prontamente atendido.

Apesar de saber tudo o que aconteceu que tanto ele como Jensen aviam sido enganados, Jared não sabia como resolver essa situação, afinal o loiro já devia ter visto uma foto sua e como ele poderia se aproximar?

Tinha ido aquela festa por que o dono da cobertura era amigo de seu irmão, e Jeff achou que uma semana era suficiente para conhecer novas pessoas.

Ele estava conversando, ou melhor, tentando entender que aquela morena, Gen, ele apenas lembrava o nome por que, Gen, Jensen rimavam.

Quando tinha conseguido se despedir da morena, seus olhos encontraram Jensen, piscou várias vezes, para ver se era a sua imaginação e quando o loiro lhe encarou, pensou que iria ser reconhecido, o que não aconteceu, de certa maneira, porém a energia entre eles foi tão grande que Jared teve certeza, que o corpo de Jensen sabia quem ele era.

Assim que a loira que estava pendurada em seu pescoço o deixou, Jared foi atrás, mas infelizmente o elevador que Jensen entrou, já tinha fechado a porta, mas ele correu e pegou o de serviço.

Jensen estava no celular, e Jared sorriu feito um bobo para o loiro, que correspondeu, dando sinal verde para uma aproximação. E ai aconteceu toda aquela confusão.

**Fim do Flash back.**

- Se eu tivesse tido a coragem de vir atrás dele nem que fosse para tomar satisfação, hoje ele seria meu, estaríamos juntos, tenho certeza disso! Como foi maravilhoso abraçá-lo novamente, mesmo naquelas circunstâncias, que vontade de bater no motorista que se atreveu a retirá-lo meus braços.

- Falando sozinho maninho! – Jeff tinha acabado de chegar e viu o irmão andando de um lado para outro, gesticulando e falando alto.

- Jeff! – Jared contou tudo o que tinha acontecido na sua vida nos últimos seis meses.

**22 de fevereiro**

Alona acordou com o telefone celular de Jensen e viu que estava deitada sozinha no chão.

- Alo? – Como assistente pessoal ela tinha essa autorização.

- Espero que a presidência e sua assistente tenham uma boa explicação para estarem atrasados.

- O senhor que deverá ter uma boa explicação! Sr. Ackles. – O tom revoltado que Alona usou intrigou Roger, pois de certa maneira foi desrespeitoso, ele era o presidente geral da empresa;

- Que história é essa mocinha? – Mas Roger ficou sem resposta, pois a loira já tinha desligado.

Roger se dirigiu ao apartamento do filho, e o que encontrou o deixou sem palavras. Nunca em sua vida esperava ver aquela cena.

Jensen estava com um copo de bebida na mão, visivelmente com as roupas do dia anterior, seu olhar perdido, olhando para o nada, era a desolação em pessoa.

- O que aconteceu? Meu filho! – Tentou segurar a mão de Jensen, mas este se afastou do pai.

- O que aconteceu? – Jensen repetiu a pergunta dando um sorriso amargo no final. – Aconteceu que as pessoas que eu acreditava que me amavam, me jogaram no inferno em vida.

- Do que você está falando?

- Tem certeza que o senhor não sabe?

- Não! Eu não sei, mas eu gostaria muito de saber!

- Tiger!

Roger abaixou a cabeça.

- Agora já sabe? Heim! – gritando Jensen jogou o copo na parede.

- Jensen?

- Não quero saber de nada! Chega de mentiras! Estou fora da empresa, esqueçam que faço parte da família! Sai daqui!

- Jensen, eu quis apenas te proteger. – Mas o loiro colocou as mãos no ouvido, tentando abafar a voz do pai. – Droga, como eu ia adivinha que você ficaria assim por causa de uma semana de boas transas. – Explodiu Roger, mas se arrependeu no mesmo instante, ao ver a raiva e a magoa nos olhos de Jensen. – Meu filho...

- O senhor tem razão! Foram trepadas maravilhosas, todas elas, até aquela que ele me pegou e me rasgou todinho. – Jensen queria magoar e atingir Roger. – Mas o senhor devia contar que isso foi a primeira vez, a minha primeira vez com um macho dentro de mim, e primeiras vezes, são sempre inesquecíveis, até quando são ruins, imagine se são maravilhosas, como foi! – E mais um copo voou para parede.

- Me perdoa! Não queria dizer isso, mas é tão difícil te ver assim! – Roger tentou de novo se aproximar de Jensen, que fugiu novamente do seu toque.

- Não se preocupe com isso, por que nunca mais o senhor vai me ver! Fora daqui! Sai! – A porta do elevador exclusivo estava aberta, e Roger resolveu ir embora, pois percebeu que naquele momento o filho não ouviria nada e nem ninguém. Nesse dia Jensen não comeu e bebeu o dia inteiro. Não atendeu nenhum telefonema de sua família, sua mãe insistiu o dia inteiro, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta.

**23 de fevereiro**

Alona levou o café na cama para Jensen, tentava convencê-lo a se alimentar.

- Jensen se você não comer, eu juro que vou te internar! - O loiro comeu um pouco para a amiga deixá-lo em paz, mas quando quis beber foi impedido. – Quer virar um alcoólatra agora?

- Você é um pé no saco!

- Quando você vai procurá-lo?

- Quem?

- O meu pai! Claro que é o Tiger!

- Nunca!

- Como nunca!

- Nunca é nunca!

- Mas por quê?

- Ele mentiu, me deixou sofrer, ele sabia que sofreria e simplesmente aceitou a farsa!

- Mas ele dever ter seus motivos!

- Então que ele continue, com seus motivos!

- Mas por que será que ele te procurou?

- Talvez para uma boa transa! Quis se aproximar como se fosse outra pessoa! Será que ele pensava que eu não o reconheceria!

- Eu acho que você deveria procurá-lo. Eu transferir todos os seus compromissos de trabalho para outra semana!

- Cancele todos! Eu não trabalho mais para a empresa Ackles.

- Jensen eu seu que você está magoado, porém essa empresa sempre foi prioridade em sua vida! E dá tua família! Vocês construíram juntos, vai desistir? – Alona tinha razão, Jensen e Josh ajudaram o pai a colocar a empresa onde ele estava agora, e o loiro sempre estudou para ocupar o cargo que tinha agora.

- Que família! Aquela que te ver no fundo do poço, e mesmo tendo a corda para lhe salvar, fica observando você morrer afogado! Não tenho mais família! – E Jensen abraçou a amiga e chorou.

**25 de fevereiro **

Durante três dias, Jared tentou falar com Jensen e sem sucesso, o máximo que conseguiu foi conversar com o pequeno furacão loiro, que no primeiro momento quis matá-lo, por isso mesmo contra vontade contou tudo o que aconteceu e ganhou uma aliada, para se aproximar do loiro, que por outro lado durante todo esse tempo ficou se martirizando, até aquele dia.

Alona chegou ao apartamento de Jensen e o encontrou se arrumando.

- Vai caçar um tigre selvagem?

- Não vou sair com uma gatinha manhosa! Irei jantar com Genevieve.

- Não acredito! E o Jared?

- Morreu!

- Não fala isso! Você sofreu todo esse tempo por sua morte e agora que descobre que está vivo, resolve... Matá-lo, e francamente com Gen. Põe o dedo na garganta e vomita1

- Credo! Ela é uma garota bonita, inteligente, simpática, tem muitas qualidades que eu resolvi explorar!

– Caso queira levá-la para a cama. Não esquece o saleiro, por que o coisinha sem graça.

- Não seja maldosa! – Jensen deu um beijo no alto da cabeça da amiga e se despediu. – Não me espere.

- Claro que vou te esperar! Duvido que vá além de um jantar.

**Poucas horas depois...**

- O filme está ótimo, senta aqui e vamos assistir! – Chamou Alona. – Conseguiu jantar pelo menos?

- Vou deitar por que estou muito cansado. – Jensen não queria ouvir a amiga dizer que tinha razão, o jantar com a Gen, foi um fracasso, ele não conseguia para de pensar que Tiger estava vivo, mas o sentimento de traição não o deixava ir atrás do moreno. E por isso decidiu que iria esquecê-lo custasse o que custasse. Primeiro round não deu certo.

**26 de fevereiro**

Na manhã seguinte, Alona já o esperava com o café pronto e uma agenda com os compromissos da empresa.

- Eu tinha transferido tuas reuniões para a semana seguinte, mas como vejo que já está se recuperando, temos uns compromissos bem urgentes.

- Alona, qual foi a parte de "Eu não trabalho para as empresas Ackles" que você não entendeu?

- Você vai levar essa bobagem em diante?

- Eu não vou trabalhar para quem não confio.

- Jensen, você está falando da tua família!

- Eles mentiram para mim!

- Você é uma criança mimada! Está jogando fora a oportunidade que Deus te deu! Você tem de volta um grande amor, que se achava perdido! – Alona estava vermelha de raiva. - E família você pensa que é para ter fazer sentir bem, fazer torta de maçã, eles são para torná-lo miserável é para isso que são famílias.* Principalmente quando elas resolvem fazer o melhor para gente, e foi isso que ela achava que estava fazendo! – A loira saiu e deixou Jensen refletindo.

Somente no outro dia a loira apareceu. E encontrou Jensen arrumado para trabalhar.

**27 de fevereiro**

- Não acredito! Criou juízo?

- Não! Apenas irei cumprir com compromissos assumidos antes de toda essa confusão, e depois verei o que fazer. Não será necessário muito contato com o meu pai, então para começar está bom!

- E quanto ao Jared?

- Vou deixar como está, e seguir a minha vida!

- Mas você não quer nem saber o porquê dele não ter te procurado? Já pensou se ele foi tão vitima quanto você?

- Eu sei o que aconteceu, mas eu não aceito o motivo dele, podíamos ter conversado e naturalmente nos afastados.

- Como assim?

- Ele achava que quando eu saísse do cativeiro não ia querer mais nada com ele, então por isso aceito a proposta de se afastar e me enganar.

-Se isso foi verdade, ele não conseguiu te esquecer e por isso veio te procurar!

Por um momento os olhos de Jensen brilharam.

- Mas agora é tarde, estou no processo de esquecimento! Vou sair hoje com o Matt.

Matt Cohen era um dos que se apaixonara por Jensen assim que ele chegou a Suíça, mas o loiro nunca deu abertura ou esperança.

- Como assim?

- Ele ligou e me convidou para jantar e eu aceitei.

- O Matt é bonito, interessante, boa escolha! Acredito que você acertou dessa vez. Talvez ele consiga te fazer esquecer o cheiro, o sabor, o toque, os abraços, a voz, a pele, o humor, a boca do Jared. – Enquanto ela falava Jensen fechava os olhos e sentia seu corpo começar a reagir. – Esqueci de alguma coisa? Apenas para completar a beleza, que agora você teve oportunidade de o ver, que deus! Mas está com medo de aproveitar.

- Vamos trabalhar!

- Primeira reunião é com o seu pai!

- Cancele essa!

- Jensen...

- Não estou preparado para encará-lo.

- Teremos tratamento de choque!

- O que? – Perguntou Jensen, pois a loira falou muito baixo.

- Estou falando comigo mesmo.

Jensen não quis que Matt fosse buscá-lo, preferiu encontrá-lo no restaurante. O moreno ficou encantado, o loiro estava com uma calça jens escura e escura modelando os músculos das pernas, uma camisa verde escura com um blazer preto por cima, os cabelos propositalmente desalinhados, completava o visual terrivelmente sex.

Não foi apenas Matt que ficou sem fôlego, outro moreno em uma mesa escondida no canto, por um momento ficou sem respirar.

- Seja o que for que tenha acontecido te vez muito bem! – Disse Matt assim que Jensen se acomodou na cadeira. – E ficou mais feliz por que sobrou para mim. Tomei a liberdade de escolher vinho para começar. – E o moreno deu um sorriso bobo e tão cheio de esperança que Jensen se sentiu culpado.

O garçom apresentou o vinho para Matt e lhe serviu uma pequena dose para este degustá-lo, após aprovação, a bebida foi devidamente servida, mas o ritual foi interrompido quando a garrafa bateu na taça de Jensen e seu conteúdo derramou sobre o loiro.

- Senhor, me desculpe! Pagarei o prejuízo. - Dizia o homem preocupado, mesmo achando que seu salário não daria para pagar aquela camisa que com certeza ficaria manchada.

- Calma! Acidentes acontecem. – Disse Jensen, para o garçom e Matt que quis se indignar com o fato. – Apenas me de alguns minutos. – Sem poder fazer nada o moreno aceitou, mas sua intuição lhe dizia que esse acontecimento não era um presságio para aquele encontro tão esperado.

Jensen tinha tirado o blazer e tentava limpar um pouco a mancha que a bebida tinha deixado. Quando ouviu a porta de banheiro se aberta e levantou a cabeça instintivamente, e ficou paralisado diante do olhar predador de Jared, pelo espelho, que sorriu e em dois passos, e quando o loiro virou se viu imprensado contra a pia.

*Frase do Bobby Singer, no ultimo episódio da quarta temporada. Uma des melhores frases da série!

N/A.: Tinha prometido que esse seria o ultimo capitulo, mas ele ficou maior que eu imaginava, por tanto dividi-lo em dois. Desculpem! Não valeu que a minha beta ia me abandonar, por que matei o Jared! Nem comentário ela fez! Parei ai, por que os pegas entre eles é betado por ela, então os erros são meus e a falta dos beijos são dela (Angiolleto)! Ahahahahhahah!

Cah – Obrigada pelo review pelo elogio! A fic ganhou mais um capitulo, geramente acontece isso comigo as histórias tomam conta.

Cici – Ganhamos mais um capítulo, com o Tiger, amei esse personagem, e olha que sou um Jensen gils, louca! Ahahahaha! Estou escrevendo outra história também para o desafio da Physco. Beijos!


	6. Final

O loiro foi impedido de falar pela ponta do dedo de Jared em seus lábios pedindo silêncio, a intensidade do olhar e do corpo moreno junto ao seu deixou Jensen sem vontade de reagir.

Colocando uma mão sobre os olhos de Jensen, Jared retirou algo do bolso e o encostou aos lábios do loiro.

- Morde! – Falou o moreno, a proximidade do corpo de Jared, trazendo lembrança das maravilhosas sensações que experimentou no cativeiro, fez Jensen obedecer sem questionar, primeiro sentiu o gosto do chocolate, em seguida o ardor da pimenta e logo depois o terceiro ingrediente que tornava a combinação perfeita, o gosto da boca de Jared.

O beijo durou o tempo de um bombom de chocolate, as línguas ávidas se buscavam, as mãos se acariciavam e os corpos se procuravam.

- Vim aqui apenas para te dar um beijo. – Disse Jared, insinuando se afastar, porém Jensen esfregou seu corpo no dele e levemente passou os lábios na pele descoberta do pescoço.

Com um suspiro e retomando o beijo, jogando para o alto a promessa de apenas um beijo e nada mais, Jared empurrou o loiro até uma das cabines, não pelo receio de que alguém entrasse no banheiro, pois ele tinha garantido total privacidade enquanto estivesse lá dentro.

Desabotoou a camisa do loiro e a retirou, sem se conter espalhou beijos pelo peitoral definido de Jensen, sugando e mordendo o bico dos mamilos, arrancando gemidos de prazer e dor de Jensen.

Abriu a calça de Jensen, liberando a ereção deste quando a arriou junto com a boxer, e tomando entre as mãos o membro do loiro, o virou contra a parede.

- Isso vai doer um pouquinho. – Falou quando enfiou o primeiro dedo lubrificado com a própria saliva em Jensen. O loiro mordeu os lábios e tentou relaxar diante da invasão.

Jared não parou de manipular o pênis de Jensen em um gostoso movimento de vai e vem, enquanto seus dedos iam ao mesmo ritmo tocando o loiro no local em que ele, Jared, tinha o privilégio exclusivo de ser o único a ter tocado.

O moreno retirou os dedos de dentro do loiro e se posicionou para penetrá-lo. Preso fortemente por um dos braços de Jared e com a boca tampada impedindo-o de gritar de dor, Jensen sentia o membro de Jared, invadindo seu corpo, e em um gesto de entrega total joga o corpo para trás e descansa a cabeça no ombro do outro, até completar a invasão.

Depois de penetrar completamente em Jensen, Jared ficou quieto esperando o loiro a se acostumar e retirando a mão de sua boca, volta a acariciar o seu pênis. O loiro se mexeu dando permissão para Jared se movimentar dentro dele.

A cada estocada que recebia, toda a infelicidade, dor, raiva e confusão pelos últimos acontecimentos eram substituídas por felicidade, esperança, paixão e amor.

O tempo que passaram distantes um do outro fez com que rapidamente chegassem ao êxtase, juntos. Jensen se derramava nas mãos de Jared, enquanto em perfeita sintonia, este inundava o interior do loiro.

Jensen se apoiava na parede com o corpo de Jared apoiado nele. O moreno se esforçou e saiu de dentro do loiro.

- É melhor do que eu me lembrava. – Disse Jared saboreando o sêmen de Jensen. Mas rapidamente se limpou e saiu deixando o loiro sozinho e confuso.

Assim que Jensen conseguiu vestir a sua roupa, saiu do banheiro e encontrou o responsável pelo ambiente.

- O senhor viu para onde foi um homem alto e moreno que saiu agora daqui? – perguntou Jensen sem jeito, pois com certeza aquele homem tinha ouvido alguma coisa. Se não ouviu, a sua aparência era de alguém que acabava de ser agarrado no banheiro, pelos olhos brilhantes tinha gostado e queria mais.

- Ele foi embora! – respondeu o senhor rindo.

Jensen ligou para Cliff, e mandou seu segurança e motorista esperá-lo na porta do restaurante.

- Se alguém me procurar diga que eu passei mal e tive que ir embora. – Disse Jensen, não gostava de mentiras, mas era impossível continuar o jantar ou mesmo se despedir de Matt.

- Se foi um moreno, ele já veio, o mandei para os banheiros lá de cima. – Respondeu o homem com o sorriso. – Mas posso dizer que você passou por aqui não se sentindo bem.

- Obrigado. - Disse Jensen retirando algumas notas sem prestar atenção no valor e entregando nas mãos do homem.

- Ei! É muito... – Chamou, mas Jensen já estava longe indo em direção a saída.

- Você veio rápido! – Comentou com Cliff que já estava o esperando.

- Não cheguei a ir! Sabia que iria me chamar de volta, mas não achava que seria tão cedo. - Disse.

- Me leva para a casa do Jared.

- Quem...

- Não se faça de desentendido! – Cliff sempre fingia que não sabia nada da vida do patrão, mas ele estava a par de tudo, até de coisa desconhecidas para o próprio Jensen.

- Eu não sei onde ele mora!

Jensen ligou para Alona, e o telefone tocou até cair na caixa postal.

Esperava que Alona não tivesse saído, e que o fato de não o atende fosse birra da garota. Ao chegar ao seu apartamento, não encontrou a loira e seguiu para o dela que se localizava logo abaixo do seu. Apesar de ter a chave, tocou a campainha, bateu na porta, gritou pela loira. Estava frustrado, perdido, desorientado, precisava encontrar com Jared. Desanimado voltou para o seu apartamento.

**No apartamento de Alona.**

- Ele não vai entrar? – Perguntou Jared sentado na sala ouvindo os chamados de Jensen. Querendo ir de encontro ao loiro.

- Não, ele invade toda a minha vida, mas esse espaço é meu. Nunca pensei que um beijo ia deixá-lo assim.

Jared baixou a cabeça, e começou a mexer no sapato disfarçando.

- Não foi só um beijo? Você pegou meu amigo no banheiro! Coitado ele deve estar louco!

- E você pensa que estou como? Nunca devia ter levado teu plano tão ao pé da letra.

- E não levou! Era só um beijo!

- Foi impossível! E agora?

- Vai logo atrás dele! Apenas não estraga o resto! Ok?

**Flash Back**

Jared foi atrás de Jensen, para tentar se explicar ao loiro, mas este estava irredutível, não queria nem vê-lo. Desesperado não sabia como se aproximar e explicar, ficava noite e dia na frente do prédio, o porteiro estava para chamar a policia, desconfiado, quando Alona foi falar com ele.

- Por que você quer fazer o meu amigo sofrer mais? Deixa-o em paz! Vai embora senão chamo a polícia e te jogo no fundo de uma cela!

Jared não queria contar sua história a qualquer pessoa, mas viu na garota uma oportunidade de se aproximar de Jensen.

Alona ouviu e resolveu pensar numa maneira de fazer Jensen, pelo menos ouvi-lo.

Então nesse dia, Alona ligou dizendo que Jensen sairia com um amigo, que queria o loiro mais do que o normal, e que tinha um plano.

Jared achou muito mirabolante, mas a loira o convenceu que com Jensen só um tratamento de choque quando o loiro estava surtado.

- Jared, você o encontra no restaurante, agarra ele no banheiro, dá um beijo bem gostoso e vem embora.

- Não seria mais simples você conversar com ele?

- Ele está surtado, primeiro saiu com Gen, e agora vai jantar com o Matt. E apesar de eu desconfiar que o único homem que ele ficaria seria você, o Matt é lindo e sedutor. Vai arriscar?

- Você me disse que ele nunca deu confiança para esse tal de Matt. Por que agora daria?

- Ele está surtado! Qualquer coisa para te esquecer! É capaz até de ir para a cama com o cara! Vai arriscar? – Perguntou novamente a loira.

- Tudo bem! Como farei para ele ir ao banheiro?

- Dá teu jeito, não posso pensar em tudo! Afinal sou loira!

No restaurante Jared pagou o garçom para derramar o vinho em Jensen, e depois subornou o responsável pelo ambiente do banheiro para ninguém entrar enquanto ele estivesse lá dentro. O plano ocorria conforme planejado, até o momento do beijo. Mas de que forma, com que forças ter Jensen em seus braços depois de tanto tempo e apenas beijá-lo?

**Fim do Flash back.**

Jensen estava deitado de bruços no sofá, apertando o controle remoto da TV, apenas mudando de canal, olhava em direção a tela, sem enxergá-la. Quando a porta abriu, pensava que era Alona e rapidamente se levantou do sofá para falar com a loira.

- Vamos acabar com todo esse sofrimento? - Perguntou Jared.

Sem falar nada Jensen abraçou o corpo de Jared, beijando-o com tanta paixão e ardor, que o moreno perdeu a noção de tempo e espaço, o cheiro do loiro o inebriava, o gosto de sua boca fazia que qualquer coisa por mais saborosa que fosse ficar sem graça. Seu olfato e paladar estavam satisfeitos.

No próximo momento de lucidez Jared, percebeu que estava deitado completamente nu na cama que ele presumia ser de Jensen, e essa tomada de consciência foi quando o loiro se afastou para retirar a roupa que ainda o cobria. Completamente nu em pé na sua frente. Mais um sentindo satisfeito: a visão.

Jensen se deitou sobre o moreno e começou a percorrer seu corpo com as mãos e lábios, sugando, marcando, apertando, beijando a pele por onde passava. Jared deitado totalmente dominado pelas sensações do seu corpo também explorava com as mãos o corpo do loiro. Sentindo a maciez da pele e a rigidez dos músculos. E o tato foi mais um dos sentidos agraciados pela satisfação.

O loiro se concentrou em sugar o membro de Jared, enquanto o preparava para recebê-lo, o moreno gritava e gemia de tanto prazer, devido aquele combinação alucinante: boca e dedos.

Assim que o moreno começou a pedir por mais, Jensen o penetrou de maneira lenta e vagarosa. Parou quando se viu por inteiro dentro de Jared, não apenas para o outro se acostumar, mas para apreciar a sensação maravilhosa de ser envolvido completamente por Jared.

Com as pernas de Jared envolvendo a sua cintura, Jensen começou a se movimentar primeiro lentamente, colocando e retirando o pênis de dentro do moreno, e aos poucos foi aumentando a velocidade e a força do movimento. E logo se moviam em um mesmo ritmo, ocasionando uma explosão de prazeres, onde gritos, gemidos, suspiros se confundiam no ar.

Exausto, Jensen se jogou por cima de Jared, que o abraçou, o aconchegando da melhor maneira sobre si.

Jensen levantou a cabeça para encarar o moreno, Jared se encantou com o olhar de adoração e sono do loiro.

- Eu te amo. – Disse Jensen antes de baixar a cabeça e dormir.

Aquela pequena frase, dita num tom baixo e rouco, satisfez completamente o sentido da audição, e Jared se viu completo novamente.

**28 de fevereiro**

Jared acordou e bem devagar saiu da cama, colocando um travesseiro sob o corpo de Jensen e o acariciando para não acordá-lo. Mas mesmo continuando a dormir o loiro reclamou e fez bico, e soltava alguns barulhos de insatisfação, para o deleite de Jared que quase se esqueceu por que tinha se levantado.

Jensen acordou e por um momento ficou confuso pensando se a noite anterior foi realidade ou apenas um sonho. Ao longo desses seis meses, muitas vezes acordou no meio da noite chamando Tiger e gemendo de prazer.

Completamente nu correu para o banheiro, procurando por Jared e ainda despido seguiu para fora do quarto, procurou na sala, cozinha e nem sinal do moreno. Desolado parou no meio do grande apartamento, de frente para o elevador privativo.

- Concordo que você deveria ficar sempre nu, é uma visão maravilhosa, mas... – Jared não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Jensen correu em sua direção o beijando.

- Por que você me deixou? – Perguntou depois do beijo e ainda abraçado ao moreno com medo dele sumir. Essa pergunta não se referia apenas aquele momento.

- Esse local é belíssimo, perfeito, mas não tem comida! Fui comprar algo para o nosso café da manhã. Eu nunca vou te deixar! Na verdade nunca te deixei.

- Mas...

- Depois do café teremos de conversar, mas agora vá tomar um banho, enquanto eu preparo o café.

- Eu estou meio dolorido. – Disse Jensen fazendo o seu tradicional biquinho. – Fica ruim para me esfregar, me entende? – E mordeu os lábios, aqueles olhos verdes cheio de desejo, fez Jared esquecer que estava com fome.

Jared largou as compras no chão e foi seguindo o loiro, a cada passo que dava ia retirando uma peça de roupa, quando chegou ao banheiro já estava completamente nu.

Dentro do box, Jared ligou o chuveiro na água fria em cima do loiro, fazendo o xingar e instintivamente procurar abrigo nos braços do amante.

Depois da brincadeira inicial, começaram a ser beijar e a esfregar o corpo molhado um no outro, sem desgrudar os lábios. Jensen pegou o sabonete liquido e começou a passar na costa de Jared. Depois teve de interromper o beijo, por causa da vontade de ensaboar as nádegas e as longas pernas do moreno.

Enquanto seu corpo se abaixava sua boca descia pelo pescoço, peito, onde parou para brincar com os mamilos, fazendo Jared gemer, e continuando o caminho só parou no membro intumescido, onde passou primeiro a língua, antes de colocar por inteiro na boca, fazendo com que a ponta batesse em sua garganta.

- Não seria eu a te dar banho? – Perguntou entre gemidos o moreno. - Por que você não conseguia se mexer. – Completou segurando a cabeça de Jensen entre as mãos e interrompendo a caricia.

- É que eu estou com fome!

- Podemos para o banho. – Falou encantado por ver o loiro ali de joelhos, boca inchada e olhos brilhantes.

- Mas a minha fome é de você! Fui tão idiota por não ter te agarrado ali naquele estacionamento no momento em que te reconheci. – Jared puxou o loiro para cima e eles se beijaram com tanta paixão, com tanta fome, que nem parecia que tinham se amado na noite anterior.

Jared segurou o seu membro junto com o de Jensen, e começou uma masturbação simultânea. Gemidos de prazer escapavam dos lábios de ambos quando as bocas se separavam em busca de ar, e juntos alcançaram o orgasmo, se abraçaram apoiando o corpo um do outro, enquanto as respirações se normalizavam.

Com muito sacrifício Jared terminou seu banho e o do loiro, mas sua vontade era de jogar Jensen contra a parede e possuí-lo novamente, mas se ele fosse se entregar aos seus desejos nunca mais sairia de dentro do banheiro. E nem um dos dois tinham jantado na noite anterior.

Tomaram café, com Jared de vez em quando lambuzando o loiro com a geléia, ou com o molho da panqueca, e o limpando com a boca. Depois o moreno se sentou no sofá e Jensen quis sentar entre suas pernas e fazer seu peito de encosto, mas ele não deixou.

- Jensen, temos de conversar. – Disse fazendo o loiro sentar de frente para ele.

- Tudo bem! – Falou o loiro, dando um suspiro de contrariedade, e recostando no sofá com braços cruzados e seu adorável bico. Sem resistir Jared puxou o loiro para os seus braços, voltando para a posição que Jensen queria ficar antes.

- Você é muito mimado, sabia? – Jensen sorriu e Jared contou a sua história, inclusive o plano de Alona para se reconciliarem, e ouviu a de Jensen. Perceberam que apesar de se amarem, realmente não se conheciam, e por isso foram fácies de manipular.

- Meu pai sabia o que o FBI disse para você?

- Não sei, mas tenho isso aqui. – Jared mostrou o cheque que supostamente Jensen tinha dado para ele.

- É essa parte foi por conta do teu superior. Ele devia te conhecer muito bem, para saber que não iria descontar esse cheque.

- Realmente Jim Beaver me conhece muito bem, desde pequeno, era amigo do meu pai. Mas qual o problema do cheque?

- Se você tivesse tentado descontar, já teríamos nos encontrado. Ele é totalmente falso, quando chegasse ao banco me chamariam imediatamente.

- Ainda bem que não tentei, por que caso contrário, você iria me julgar de maneira bem pior.

- Infelizmente é verdade. Mas eu não ia deixar de te amar! Nunca!

Eles se beijaram selando uma promessa silenciosa de nunca mais se deixarem manipular, por ninguém.

- Hoje é a inauguração da loja do meu irmão, em que serei sócio. Não vou poder ficar aqui o dia inteiro como gostaria, e sem bico. Vou ter que ir. Eu disse sem bico.

Jensen se virou e começou a beijar o moreno que o abraçou, sentindo o peso do corpo do loiro sobre o seu, e ele sabia que não conseguiria sair dali agora e nem queria.

- Estão vestidos? – Jensen xingou a loira mentalmente mesmo sabendo que graças a ela, Jared estava ali com ele.

- Estamos, pode entrar. – Quem respondeu foi Jared.

- Alona, por que você não me contou tudo? – Perguntou Jensen que continuava deitado sobre o moreno.

- Você ouviria?

- Claro, desde quando eu não te ouço?

- Desde que você surta e não ouve ninguém. E a história de Jared quem deveria contar seria ele, eu apenas podia fazer o que fiz, ajudá-lo a se aproximar.

- Obrigado, amiga. Você tem razão!

- Mas no meu plano era para rolar apenas um beijo no banheiro, ta legal!

- Nem sempre teus planos são perfeitos, fazer o que! – Disse Jensen fazendo todos rirem.

- Falta agora você perdoar a sua família...

- Alona, está bom, uma coisa de cada vez. Não quero falar disso agora.

- Jensen, apesar de eles terem uma grande parcela de culpa em nossa separação, apenas queriam te proteger. Foi isso que seu pai me disse quando me procurou essa semana. Pediu para me colocar no lugar deles, e que não se importam se caso ficarmos juntos, temos a benção dele.

- Jared, ficou feliz com isso, mas...

- Me deixa terminar. Quando você foi seqüestrado, fiz uma pesquisa sobre você, e uma das coisas que me chamou atenção, foi a relação com a tua família, o carinho, a atenção, a dedicação entre vocês, apenas não fiquei com inveja por que graças a Deus, eu tenho isso junto dos meus. E eu não seria feliz longe deles.

- Mas se você estiver do meu lado, eu serei feliz. - Falou Jensen, que parecia está irredutível, mesmo depois da informação que recebeu do moreno sobre o seu pai.

- Não completamente. Por isso pensa no que te falei, e vamos esquecer as intrigas e começar vida nova em paz com todo mundo. – Jared sorriu e tirou o loiro de cima dele. – E por falar em família, a minha vai está toda na inauguração. Posso te apresentar como meu namorado? – Perguntou o moreno timidamente.

- Não! – Respondeu o loiro para a surpresa de Jared. – Não me lembro de você ter me pedido em namoro, sou do tempo antigo. Fora a parte do banheiro, sou muito tradicional. – Completou sorrindo.

- Poderia até pedir, mas você brigou com seu pai. – Disse Jared provocando o loiro.

- Hum... Poderia ter aproveitado a chance quando ele te procurou, em todo caso, pede para essa coisa ai. Ela que é minha responsável agora.

- Alona, você permitir... Jensen isso é ridículo. – O loiro ignorou os protestos, virando o rosto para o lado. - Permiti o Jensen namorar comigo?

- Depois que você fez com ele no banheiro, é o mínimo para não ficar mal visto. – Dizendo isso os três caíram na risada.

- Vou ter que ir agora. – falou Jared olhando para Jensen e dava para perceber que estava saindo de lá obrigado. – Começa as 16:00 h, espero vocês. Vai ter uma seção apenas de chocolate com pimenta, com variações da mais fraca a mais forte. O beijo de despedida foi interrompido pela loira que puxou Jensen, para permitir que o moreno fosse embora.

- Você é tão desagradável, quando quer ser. – Disse Jensen para Alona, que sorriu e fez careta num gesto super infantil.

- Pede desculpa! Por que assim não aceitarei ser madrinha do teu casamento. – Disse Alona se encaminhando para sentar no sofá.

- Nem pense em sentar! Vá se arrumar, pois preciso de sua ajuda para escolher as alianças. - Disse o loiro com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo.

Jensen chegou com uma hora de atraso. Assim que notou sua presença, Jared ficou um sorriso bobo no rosto. O loiro estava lindo e pertencia a ele, com esse pensamento ele foi de encontro ao namorado, mostrando que aquele ser maravilhoso tinha dono, pois tinham muitos olhares famintos sobre Jensen.

- Quero te apresentar para minha família, vem? – Disse Jared segurando a mão do loiro, e falando mais perto do que o necessário, sentindo o perfume amadeirado, e lhe roubando um selinho, marcando logo o seu território.

- Quero falar com você antes! – Jensen parecia nervoso. – Sozinho.

- Vem! – E Jared se trancou no banheiro com Jensen.

- Você tem alguma tara por banheiro? – perguntou Jensen sorrindo.

- Eu me apaixonei por você dentro de um banheiro. – Respondeu Jared com um olhar apaixonado.

- Então esse é o lugar ideal.

- Ideal? Para que?

- Jared Tristan Padalecki, você quer casar comigo? – Pediu Jensen, de joelhos mostrando um par de alianças, em ouro com um detalhe em prata no meio como se fosse outro anel. Antes de responde Jared puxou-o para cima e o beijou, com calma explorando totalmente a sua boca, mostrando o quanto amava. – Isso é um sim? – perguntou sem fôlego.

- Eu quero tanto me casar com você que não vou nem obrigar a pedir a minha mão para o meu pai, para não ocorrer o risco de ele dizer não. – Responde Jared deixando Jensen colocar a aliança em seu dedo.

O loiro entregou seus lábios novamente para Jared que tomou posse de maneira apaixonada, e foi descendo passando a língua pelo pescoço, fazendo Jensen suspirar e se agarrar mais ao moreno. Quando estavam perdendo a noção do local onde estavam, Alona telefonou para Jensen, avisando que eles já estavam muito tempo presos ali e tinha uma fila se formando, o que era mentira, pois estavam no banheiro privativo da loja.

A festa ocorreu maravilhosamente bem. A família de Jared adorou o Jensen, e o loiro não pode deixar de pensar em seus pais. Em como seria maravilhoso eles estarem participando desse momento ao seu lado. Em dias, pela primeira vez, achou que devia perdoá-los.

- Alona, ligue para a minha família convidando-o para minha festa surpresa de aniversário amanhã. – Pediu Jensen.

- Seu aniversário é amanhã, nem lembrava! – Responde a loira, com um risinho cínico. – Ainda bem, senão ia ter outro tratamento de choque.

Jensen sorriu aliviado, pois conhecia os tratamentos de choque da loira, já tinha passado por vários, geralmente dava certo, como o último, pensou olhando para o seu Tiger.

Jared foi para o apartamento do loiro, que praticamente o obrigou a ir para lá, então ele resolveu ir buscar algumas roupas, para ficar com Jensen.

Durante o banho, o loiro escapou de Jared com a desculpa de preparar uma surpresa.

Quando Jared saiu do banheiro Jensen estava vestido com uma calça de moletom, sem camisa e no rosto um sorriso enigmático, com as mãos escondidas nas costas.

Jared estava apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, e foi se aproximando de Jensen que simplesmente o devorava com os olhos, mas sempre com as mãos escondidas.

- O que você tem ai para mim? – Perguntou Jared sorrindo e parando na frente do loiro.

- Quer brincar? – Jensen mostrou dois lenços.

- E como você quer brincar?

- Lá no cativeiro você fez uma brincadeira e eu queria fazer também. – Disse Jensen, mordendo os lábios e puxando Jared para a cama.

Amarrando as mãos de Jared na cabeceira da cama uma com cada lenço, mas juntas a cima da cabeça.

- Você lembra, quando eu não quis morder o que colocou na minha boca, pensando que era pimenta e não me deixou gozar? – perguntou o loiro.

- Não acredito! Você quer se vingar? – Jared perguntou incrédulo.

Jensen sorriu como um moleque fazendo artes, e colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Jared, sentou sobre o moreno lhe beijando a boca.

Quando o loiro sentou sobre seu colo já sentiu sua ereção sob a toalha.

- Calma! Tiger! – Falou Jensen, usando o seu codinome da época do seqüestro, interrompendo o beijo. – Pois vai demorar um pouquinho para hummmm... Satisfação garantida.

- Será? – Perguntou Jared se mexendo sob o loiro.

Jensen sorriu e começou a explorar a pele de Jared com a boca, o moreno se transformou em massa de terminações nervosas, cada beijo, cada lambida, explodia em sensações maravilhosas em seu cérebro.

O loiro continuou fazendo uma trilha de beijos até chegar à única parte coberta do seu corpo, e olhando de maneira maldosa para Jared, pulou essa parte e continuou pelas pernas, distribuindo beijos por toda a extensão saboreando e acariciando cada músculo, eram tão longas que Jensen achava que nunca iriam acabar.

Quando acabou de beijar as pernas de Jared, Jensen arrancou a toalha que ainda cobria o corpo de moreno, e lhe dobrou as pernas, e começou a passar a língua, na parte interna, até seus testículos onde os beijou e sugou um por um, mas não tocou diretamente no pênis de seu noivo, que gemia e não falava coisa com coisa. E entre palavras sem sentido, uma respiração ofegante de puro prazer.

Jensen parou os carinhos para torturar o moreno e por que ele também já estava quase no ápice, retirando a sua calça, pois ainda estava vestido, revelando sua ereção, e Jared suspirando profundamente, com essa visão de paraíso, gozou.

- Isso é trapaça! – Exclamou o loiro e expressão que fez foi tão engraçada que Jared, mesmo se recuperando de seu recente orgasmo, não conseguiu deixar de rir.

- Vem cá! Deixa eu te ajudar com esse enorme e delicioso problema que você tem ai. – Disse Jared ainda sorrindo.

- Não! – Responde Jensen indo para a beira da cama sentando de costa para ele. – Vou terminar sozinho.

- Eu não tenho culpa de você ser tão delicioso que apenas de lhe olhar, consigo chegar ao limite do meu prazer. – Mesmo de costa, Jared percebeu que Jensen sorriu ao ouvir isso do moreno. – E outra coisa, não se amarra alguém da maneira que você me amarrou. – Quando Jensen quis virar de frente se viu aprisionado nos braços de Jared, que o puxava com força para deitá-lo totalmente na cama, apesar dos protestos do loiro.

- Quieto! Não falei que ia te ajudar? – Assim que o moreno colocou sua ereção na boca, Jensen parou de lutar e se entregou ao prazer que a boca de Jared estava lhe proporcionando.

Jensen se derramou na boca de Jared, entre gemidos de prazer que pareciam música nos ouvidos do moreno. Ele engoliu todo o sêmen do loiro, sem deixar escapar uma gota.

- Feliz Aniversário, já são meia-noite e como presente a continuação da lição de como não amarrar uma pessoa, parte dois, pois caso ela consiga se soltar, pode usar **armas, **e te imobilizar assim. – Jared aproveitou a inércia de Jensen recém satisfeito e amarrou suas mãos para trás com o próprio lenço que o amarrava anteriormente.

Jensen estava deitado de lado tentando se soltar, enquanto recebia leves caricias no rosto, tendo os lábios contornados pelas pontas dos longos dedos de Jared, que observava o loiro com um divertido e apaixonado.

- Ei, para onde você vai! – Falou Jensen quando Jared se levantou da cama.

- Vou ver se tem nessa casa calda de chocolate.

- Não tem, joguei todas fora, junto com os molhos de pimenta. – Informou o loiro meio que desolado pelo que fez.

- Por quê? – perguntou o moreno se deitando novamente.

- Foi quando descobrir que você estava vivo e pensava que tinha sido enganado, queria te esquecer. Deu o maior trabalho para limpar a cozinha... Depois.

- Teve algum sucesso? – Perguntou compreendendo a informação do loiro.

- O que você acha? – perguntou Jensen que mesmo amarrado aproximou seu mais seu corpo do moreno que também estava deitado de lado de frente para ele.

Jared lhe beijo de maneira suave, se aproximando mais para poder sentir o máximo da extensão do corpo do noivo, enquanto lhe soltava as mãos e saboreava os lábios do loiro, seu único pensamento, era que a partir daquele momento, sua vida nunca mais iria ficar sem graça. Jensen, o principal tempero de sua existência, estava ali totalmente entregue para seu deleite e apreciação.

Jensen, agora com as mãos livres abraçando e sendo abraçado por Jared, sentindo sua boca sendo explorada pela língua calma, mais exigente do moreno, a única certeza em sua vida, era que seria eternamente cativo do desejo, da paixão e do amor de Tiger.

N.A.: A história de Pimenta e Chocolate: Ela foi criada para ser uma fic treino de lemon, por isso que é tão hot, seria one short. Treinar lemon por quê? Por causa de Piratas, já estava no 26 capitulo e nada! Ahahahhaa. Então como amava Piratas e a queria perfeita, surgiu Pimenta e Chocolate, mas ela saiu da sombra de uma grande fic(modéstia) e conquistou seu lugar ao sol, se transformou em um presente para Deany RS, uma das pessoas especiais que encontrei no mundo das fic. É com ousadia que ofereci essa história a uma jornalista, criadora de fics maravilhosas, mas como ousadia não é crime, desde que não seja assalto em banco. Então reforçando, essa foi para você Deany RS, com muito carinho e miaus, uma fic bem hot, direto do norte(rimou) para aquecê-la no frio do Sul. Um milhão de beijos!

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam e deixaram reviews, e aqueles que leram deixando sua marca apenas nos contadores de visitas.

Um carinho especial a minha beta, que vive me iludindo! Mas aceito pois tenho em quem colocar a culpa! Ahahaha( nesse capitulo todos os errsos são dela). Um milhão de beijos para você também Angiolleto.


End file.
